An Immortal Love
by Sky King Haruka Tenoh
Summary: Willow hopes to save her soul so she can be reunited with Tara once again, but what happens when destiny has a different plan for them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The title to this story comes from a song in Spanish called _Amor Inmortal_, which means Immortal Love, and since this is a revolving theme in this story I thought it was a befitting title. The song _Amor Inmortal_ is performed by Chayanne, and there's actually a nice music video to go with it. Even if you don't understand it, just know it's sweet and romantic.

I took Joss Whedon's BtVS characters and put them in the world of the TV series _Gabriel_, again, it's in Spanish, but it was created by Agustin and Roberto Alarcon. Like Joss they're wonderful and I'm in no way taking ownership of this. I'm toying with an idea I had of mixing both worlds.

A/N: Before we get on with the show, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta-reader Leonhart17. Thank you so much for being patient with me and taking the time to fix my mistakes. Also, drdj2006, littlemichiru, and Sean, thank you guys for being so supportive. Lastly, and I cannot believe I forgot to mention this before; this entire story is dedicated to my niece Saida who inspired me to write this. We sat and watched the series and we thought it'd be a good idea. She's my baby, my precious princess who is currently fighting childhood leukemia. This is for her, so the lack of sleep is worth it, because before you guys read it, it's her bedtime story. Of course, for her, since she is only ten I leave out all the cursing and all the bad parts. Also, before I forget: I know in BtVS Willow is Jewish for purposes of this fanfic she isn't, she is still a witch, but because the story of _Gabriel_ involves the Vatican and it's like a crossover for this fic she isn't Jewish and so I apologize ahead of time. For all other stories I write I promise she will be.

* * *

><p><em>I was born, Willow Rosenberg, but that woman disappeared a long time ago. She died with the only woman I have ever loved...they ripped her from my life over three hundred years ago. That night I buried her and any hope for a normal life. Now I walk through the night with the memory of that love and the hope that my soul will one day join hers. Time and human desires do not interest me, for I'm dead and I only breathe to love her once again…<em>

Chapter I: Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

The final chimes of bells and hymns announced that it was time to close the church doors. Father Michael was putting out the candles from the high altar when a fast moving shadow caught his sight. Looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing and quickly dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. He turned back and was putting out more candles when a cool breeze swept by and this time he could swear by all the 'Heavenly Fathers' that he had indeed seen something. At his age he wouldn't be surprised if it was simply crazed teenagers trying to scare him, but just as precaution, he grabbed a candleholder and walked down the red carpeted steps of the altar.

"Who's there?" His voice echoed through the old church walls. "Hello?" Still he received no answer. Making his way down the red aisle, he glanced around seeing the church was empty. Eerie silence filled the church and Father Michael began getting impatient. "We're closed," he said in a much louder voice. "Even Our Lord needs to rest at night."

Reaching the church doors, he double checked that the doors are locked. Seeing no one has tampered with them since he last checked them at closing time, he started questioning if maybe his exhaustion is getting the better of him. Glancing over at the confessional he saw light and movement. For a moment he hesitated, but instead he went against his better judgment. Setting the candleholder aside on a side table, he fidgeted with a statue of St. Michael the Archangel. He was beginning to think this wasn't a teenage hoax and that it was possibly turning into something else. Gathering his fading courage, he kept talking.

"It's late and you shouldn't be here." Fear coursed through his veins as he didn't know what he was facing, "I'm n-not sure what you're looking for, but this is a very poor church…there's n-nothing v-valuable here." Silently he cursed his inability to remain firm and brave in a faceless danger as he approached the confessional; still he knew someone was there, but no one seemed to answer.

Standing in front of the confessional, he was able to make out a figure, "Are you hungry?" he asked, slightly concerned. The mysterious visitor still remained silent. "Well, since you won't answer me, come back tomorrow. We give out soups and small meals all day." Father Michael waved the candleholder and whispered, "God helps those who help themselves."

Saying a silent prayer, he stepped into the confessional. He was startled by a young woman's voice saying, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Father Michael was stunned, still he couldn't see her face, but her voice was that of an angel, yet filled with such sorrow. Taking a seat, he prepared to listen as the young woman continued to speak, "It has been three hundred years since my last confession. And a century has passed since the last time I killed a man."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely this girl was under the influence of some illegal substance. The words spilling from her lips made no sense. Concerned for her well being he encouraged her to go on while he discreetly reached for his cell phone. The young woman continued to speak her voice more distant and sad than before, "I'm lost, Father. Loneliness reigns over my days, desperation fills my nights and I walk alongside death. My life is empty. Without light. Without hope. Without love."

The aged priest felt something in him stir; he had never heard something so…heartbreaking. He said the only thing he could say in his line of duty, "God loves us all, my child."

"Not me!" The statement came out angry, almost like a growl. Father Michael stepped out of the confessional to see if he could find the girl. Not seeing her anywhere, he tried calling the cops. As he did so, he saw a large shadow swirl around him as he stepped further away from the confessional and down the red carpeted aisle of the church. Stumbling his way through the church, he tried speaking into the phone, but his call kept breaking up and the operator kept asking him to repeat himself. Finally, he gave up and tossed his phone aside. The shadow drew closer and he tripped and landed on the steps in front of the altar. Shaking and sweating from fear, Father Michael slowly looked up as the shadow rematerialized into his soon to be executioner.

A young woman stood there gazing down at him with hard green eyes. Long and layered red tresses framed her soft yet pale face. She was clad in black dress pants, a red velvet top hidden beneath a black jacket. Fearing for his life he did the only thing he knew; he reached for his cross on his neck and stared at the creature in front of him. Slowly standing, he spoke what he thought to be his last words, "By the sign of the Holy Cross, My Lord, free us from all our enemies..." Michael trembled as he said these words and looked into those hypnotizing green eyes, but he didn't back down. "Our Lord, creator of the heavens and earth, bless all of those-" The woman wrapped her cold hands against his trembling ones and finished the prayer in Latin. Shock didn't come close to what Father Michael was feeling. This being, this unholy creature could speak the words of God and walk into his place of worship and hold the cross she had now taken from his hands. This went against everything; all the scriptures and myths. He just wanted to know…who was _she_? By the heavens, _what _was she?

His internal dilemma was interrupted when she held him at arm's length and looked into his old brown eyes. Her ageless emeralds pooling with tears of centuries gone by. "Save me, Father." With those words the young woman fell to her knees, begging for the salvation of her damned soul.

* * *

><p><em>Women and children run through a green forest in the dead of night. Screams and gunshots echo all around them. The sounds are terrifying and even amongst all the greenery there is nowhere to hide. These Christian mercenaries have passed God's judgment on them all. They have condemned them for what they are, gypsies. Their possessions had been seized and all their men had been arrested, tortured, or killed. They called them heathens, but who shed all this blood in a deities' name? They had kept to themselves and stayed away from the cities as the law had stated they didn't understand why now they were being hunted for sport like animals. One woman, named Tamara looked to her granddaughter who looked terrified.<em>

_"No matter what happens, no matter what you see, I want you to run. Do not let these animals find you, Nadya. Do you understand me?" The young girl nodded, but this felt like goodbye and she didn't want to lose her grandmother too. Tamara took off her necklace and gave it to her granddaughter. "Take this with you. Never forget where you come from. Don't ever forget who you are." Holding her granddaughter for the last time she placed a kiss to her forehead and ran in the opposite direction. Nadya stood silently weeping at being left alone with a necklace as the only thing left. She saw her grandmother walking away and a group of mercenaries intercept her. She wanted to scream, but she remembered agreeing to her grandmother's terms. She promised she wouldn't let them find her, but she hoped they wouldn't hurt her grandmother. When she saw who led that particular group of mercenaries her hopes vanished. Angel was leading this group. Even though he had an angelic face, he was the most ruthless and bloodthirsty of them all. Her grandmother pulled out a small ancient tablet and rapidly spoke in what Nadya recognized as Romanian. Angel drew closer, a clear smirk on his face._

_"I curse you." Tamara said her angry voice could barely be heard. "I curse you!"_

_"Do you love life?" Angel asked calm as ever. "I hope you do." Plunging his sword into Tamara, he laughed and said, "I simply don't find pleasure in killing those who don't love life."_

_Nadya held her scream as she saw Angel decapitate her grandmother right before her eyes. Hiding in the shadows she made her escape and never looked back._

* * *

><p>Tara rose from her nightmare. It was like living in a history horror movie that she couldn't escape. She looked at the patient on the bed and saw her finally open her eyes and smile at her.<p>

"It was just a dream…a really bad dream…"

_"Tara…"_

"Then why…"

_"Tara."_

Tara's jolted wide awake and looked at Mrs. Thompson, who remained in a comatose state. The blonde's phone was ringing and she quickly checked it, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for having it on and for sleeping on the job. Seeing it was Buffy, she answered it and her other hand quickly reached for the gold necklace around her neck.

"Hey Buffy. What's up?" In an effort to calm down, Tara kept toying with the necklace.

"Tara. Tara, are you okay?" Buffy had a voice of panic on the other end of the line so Tara tried her best to calm her down.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Woman, I just had the worst nightmare about you! And I've been calling and you didn't answer! I thought-"

"Buffy! Calm down. I-I don't…I don't really have time to talk right now. I'm actually very busy at the moment." Tara knew she was lying to her friend, but she really couldn't afford getting into trouble. Plus the idea of both of them having ominous nightmares was really giving her the creeps.

"You're a terrible liar, Tara Maclay. Fine, but I have a feeling you're going to have a horrible night."

"Buffy."

"Yeah?"

"I work in an emergency room. Every night is a horrible night here."

The girl on the other line seemed to give in to Tara's reasoning, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will."

"Be careful, Tara. I'm serious. Okay?"

Tara heard footsteps and decided to end the conversation quickly, "We'll talk later."

"Okay."

Looking back at Mrs. Thompson, Tara wondered if she had really seen her wake up or if it was all part of her dream. She stood from her seat and checked her vitals, but no change in her condition.

"Tara, what the heck are you doing?" a blonde woman in a green nurse's uniform walked in questioning why Tara looked so interested in a comatose patient.

"I-I thought Mrs. Thompson had woken up from her coma."

The other nurse looked at Tara as if she had grown a second head. "Tara, are you crazy? This old hag has been in a coma for over a month."

Tara tried playing it off. She had honestly forgotten how crude her co-worker could be. "Anya, I really thought she'd woken up and smiled at me."

Anya threw her hands in the air. "Woman! This is a broccoli."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Got to love your work ethic."

"Ladies, please no fighting." A young doctor by the name of Riley Finn walked in. "Stephanie called in sick, so we'll be short handed again today. I hope you two are ready?" the doctor walked off missing Anya's sexually charged comment.

"Oh. My. God. What a man…I could eat him alive." Anya caught the look Tara was giving her, "What?"

The shy blonde giggled. "Nothing."

"Tara, you know what your problem is? You need to get laid. We need to find you a hot lesbian and have you make hot lesbian sex with her." Tara turned bright red and looked away as Anya walked out the door.

* * *

><p>A disfigured man clothed in rags wandered on the outside of the church circling the only car parked out front. Lights from inside the church still burned brightly and the scarred man stealthily made his way to the back trying to find some sort of entrance. He found an old patched up window pane. Careful to make no noise, he removed the wood boards and quietly slipped into the building. He slipped inside unnoticed and heard the voice of the woman he had been following for so long.<p>

"Imagine living in a limbo between life and death. Away from everything you've ever loved. That the sun never shines for you again; condemned to roam the nights like a savage beast. How I envy you mortals. Dying is simple. Living is hard. Yet in the end, death comes to you so easy. Death is the only certainty in a human's life. It waits around every corner, behind every door. The great irony of immortality is that you never escape death. You walk alongside it, for all eternity. You watch as it takes away everything you love."

Father Michael looked from the burning candles to her, "And you? Are you immortal?"

The redhead looked down. "I could die, but not like you. I don't have that blessing."

"Because you're a vampire?"

Uneasiness was written all over the redhead's face. "Yes."

Father Michael looked away. "Well then, I imagine that…a little garlic, a stake to the heart, things like that could work."

The vampire growled in anger and her eyes began to glow blood red. "Do not mock my pain, Father." Baring her fangs to the older man struck fear in his heart and he tripped and fell once again to the floor. Regaining her senses and looking at the large crucifix at the center of the altar, the vampire's eyes return to their normal green shade. She knelt before the altar, praying in a quiet whisper. Father Michael tried to catch his breath, but all he heard was, "Forgive me, Father. This curse is like a disease. I can't always control myself." The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath in concentration.

The priest remained confused. "But if you're a vampire…how can you come in here…into the house of God?"

Sad emerald eyes looked at him. "I don't know. Perhaps…it's because I want to be saved… Save me, Father."

The priest sadly answered with all honesty. "I don't know if I can."

The vampire rose filled with anger and disappointment at the false façade that was God and his forgiveness. "Isn't God supposed to forgive all those who come to him? Aren't his doors open for all those who seek salvation? No matter how big the sin…the grace of God can redeem them. Or so it's said. Isn't that right? Answer me, Father!" By now the priest was cowering. He didn't know what to make of this night. Nothing had ever prepared him for something like this, and now he faced a cursed immortal being that was enraged and could finish him off in the blink of an eye.

"Yes," he whispered, hoping the vampire had heard his answer.

"I didn't choose this…" The vampire's voice softened as if remembering something from the past, "Someone cursed me….Three hundred years ago I was attacked. My wife Tara and our unborn child were slaughtered…like animals." Father Michael saw devastation as unshed tears formed in the vampire's eyes. He was beginning to slowly understand that this poor condemned soul was worthy of an exception against all odds. The redhead continued, gazing off seeing images on she could see, "They were everything I had…And now all I want is to join them in the afterlife. I don't want to keep living like this, but I can't die…not like this. I can't die as a damned soul. I need to save my soul, Father."

Father Michael looked away hiding his own tears at hearing the last the vampire's confession. Just then the vampire felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole being. The pain grew stronger as it settled to where her undead heart lay dormant. Images of an old man in agony filled her head and she stumbled trying to make her way out of the church. The priest grew concerned and stood up, trying to help.

"What's going on? Are you-?"

"I have to go…" The vampire seemed breathless and struggling to stand straight.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll come back, Father." Clutching her chest and slowly walking away, the redhead pointed to the priest. "I need you to help me."

"I don't even know your name!" the priest shouted in an effort to get the vampire's name which he realized he hadn't gotten through the entire confession.

"Willow! Willow Rosenberg!" she yelled as she dashed out of the church in a hurry to reach the familiar man she saw in her vision.

* * *

><p>An ambulance pulled up to the Arlington Memorial Hospital, the paramedics rushing to help the man who had just suffered a heart attack. One of the paramedics was trying to clear the way.<p>

"Make way! Make way! We have a patient with a cardiac emergency!"

"Make way! Come people move! Let's go! Let's go!"

Tara heard the paramedics yelling and immediately rushed to help. "When was the attack?"

"About half an hour ago. He comes in and out of consciousness."

Tara made quick mental notes. "Is he allergic to any medication? Do we have a contact? A family member?"

The paramedic looked at Tara and sadly answered, "It looks like he doesn't have anyone. He made the call himself. We found him alone in his garden, in his mansion."

Tara was checking for a pulse, and then checked his eyes, and the old man seemed to enter a short stage of consciousness. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tara." His voice while exhausted was filled with joy and it showed in his glazed, reddened eyes.

"Excuse me?" The blonde looked confused. She had never met this man before and here he was in the ER and he knew her. Buffy was right, this was going to be one of those nights.

"My God…" the old man continued."You're Tara Rosenberg." His memory flashed to the portrait painting he had seen of a beautiful blonde woman with scintillating blue eyes.

"No, I'm not her."

The old man nodded and smiled. He had found her, he had found Tara Rosenberg. After a whole lifetime of waiting the woman was alive. His joy however was short lives as his tired old heart gave out and his life drifted away. Tara hesitated for a moment and a paramedic snapped her back to reality.

"We're losing him! He's going. He's going. We're losing him!"

Tara finally realized what was going on. "No. Get me the defibrillator. Now!" She began counting as she pressed on his chest trying to get his heart to beat.

The assistant tech came by. "It's ready."

Tara rushed and got it defibrillator ready, "Give me 200. Clear!"

"No response."

"Again. Clear!"

The paramedic saw Tara's efforts, but he himself saw it was leading nowhere. "Still no reaction. The patient is not responding."

Tara refused to let this man die, something about him pushed her harder. "Someone get me the adrenaline please!"

One of the nurses handed the prepared syringe to her and she plunged it into the old man's chest. Little did she know that miles away Willow Rosenberg felt that pain as she sped through the highway trying to reach the hospital. The redhead grimaced, but regained her focus as she sped past exits and swerved between cars. She pulled her Audi R8 to the Lamar and Cooper exit and ran the red light. She passed a few more streets and saw the hospital. Quickly she pulled up into their valet parking, but as she stepped out of her car she stood still for a moment as she still felt slightly dazed. Unknown to her, the man who had been spying on her at the church had followed her, just as he had been obsessively for months. He paid the valet and hurried inside to the hospital.

"He has to be here," she said more to herself, sensing out the old man from her vision. The redhead finally found the room in which the ill fated man lay, but he was accompanied by a nurse.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked startled by the fact that someone actually managed to sneak by her.

The redhead barely acknowledged her presence. "I didn't mean to scare you." Returning her attention to the man on the hospital bed, Willow failed to notice Anya adjusting her nurse's outfit to seem more provocative.

The blonde leaned closer invading the redhead's space. "Do you know if the patient has any allergies?" Her voice was undeniably sultry and Willow found it sickening.

A young man who Willow assumed to be the doctor, walked in. "Anya!"

"What? I was checking out the patient's vital signs. But there's been no change." Dr. Finn looked very displeased and Anya took this as her cue to leave before things got worse.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Giles?" His tone was cold and indifferent.

Willow continued to look at Giles with endearment before answering. "He's my father."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Finn sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Mr. Giles suffered a cardiomyopathy. A heart attack. His heart is weak and can't pump blood like it used to."

Willow's gave the doctor a chilling stare. "How much time does he have?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Riley did his best to answer, "If he responds well to the treatment he could recover."

"And if not?"

"It's hard to say, but…" Willow turned her back to him and walked towards an open window. He had seen this many times before; relatives living in denial. Knowing there was nothing left to say Riley decided it was best to leave the redhead with her father.

As soon as Dr. Finn cleared out, Willow closed the door and the blinds over the tiny window so no one could see inside. She walked over to Giles' bedside and took the patches off his chest. Concentrating, she gathered her magic from long ago. In her mind's eye she reached with her magic into his chest and forced his weakened heart to beat as if it were a few years younger. The process was taxing on her since she hadn't used magic in over three centuries and it was physically manifesting itself not only on her, but around her as well. Lights flickered and walls shook.

Down the hall in the woman's bathroom Tara had been washing her face trying to forget what a crazy night it had been when she felt the walls and everything around her shake and the lights flicker for no reason. This was Texas, after all. There were not supposed to be earthquakes here.

In Giles' room, Willow expanded the last of her magic to restore what little life she could into the man she came to love so dearly. His almost lifeless body seized, his eyes fluttered open, and he gasped for air. Giving all she had, Willow finally let go and collapsed into a nearby couch. Giles regained consciousness and stared at Willow in disbelief. The monitors showed the old man's improved vitals, but the displeased look in his eyes made Willow cower only slightly. Giles' eyes grew gentle and spoke the one word that he knew would make all the difference in the world.

"Tara." He remembered the painting and the nurse who tended to him in his hour of need; they were both one and the same. "I saw her…" Willow stared at Giles with grief in her eyes. "She's here," the old man continued. "Tara is really here."

Tara continued to stare at her reflection. _Seriously what is wrong with me?_She was beginning to think her night shifts were taking a toll on her or that she needed a long vacation. That old man had called her Tara Rosenberg. _He looked at me like if he knew me._

"I saw her, Willow. It was her. It was Tara."

Willow couldn't stand for this; her broken heart couldn't take it. The old man was probably delusional. "You had a dream, Giles." Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the false hope he had given her. "Just rest, go to sleep. Your heart is still weak and you need to build your strength. I was able to steal a little time for you."

Giles' face grew stern. "I don't want you playing God with me, Willow."

"I need you alive. I need you strong. You're all I have left and I refuse to sit back and let you die."

Giles smiled sadly at the ageless vampire, "I was with you while I could be, but I've grown old and I have to go. It's the rule of life. We all live and die."

"That damned rule doesn't apply to me, Rupert." The vampire was upset and he eyes had turned red at the mention of people living and dying. She knew this already, she'd seen it, but was a helpless bystander for over three centuries. "You know I have the power to keep you here with me. You can't leave me, Giles." Her gaze softened and her eyes returned to their normal green. "I can't lose you too."

Rupert knew his time was nearing. "That decision isn't mine or yours to make."

"Giles…what will I do without you?"

"Look for her. Find Tara and be happy with her."

* * *

><p>Emergencies at Arlington Memorial seemed never ending on this night. Walking out of the bathroom, Tara saw another major emergency unfold. Nurses quickly gathered to help tend to a young man wounded by a gunshot. A girl, who Tara assumed was his friend or girlfriend, was screaming and was covered in blood pushing against the nurses as the young man screamed in agonizing pain.<p>

"Calm down! Calm down! Someone get her out of here!"

"Young man I need you to calm down!"

"What's going on here?" Tara asked trying to make herself useful and moving the girl out of the way.

"Two gunshots to the abdomen. He's losing too much blood prepare for transfusion!"

The girl Tara had moved out of the way pushed against the nurses and started screaming again. "No! Leave him alone!"

Riley's temper got the best of him. "I said get her out of here!" Tara quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the room. The girl hit her and screamed some more. Crossing paths with Anya, she figured the other blonde would offer assistance. That hope was lost when Anya rambled that the young man was a celebrity and figured helping him would guarantee him sleeping with her.

Dr. Finn grew impatient with the rambling blonde. "Anya! Prepare for transfusion now!" He turned to the young man who was bleeding profusely. "I need you to calm down." The hospital staff quickly prepped a room for surgery. Meanwhile, someone had notified the media, and now the hospital was barricaded by reporters wanting to know about the rap artist and his condition. The hospital took immediate action and put the hospital on lockdown for safety of their staff and patients.

Willow's keen hearing picked up the chaos that was going on around her, but she was too engrossed in keeping watch over Giles. She heard camera flashes and police sirens, and she tried ignoring them._Curse this damn sensitive hearing._A strong smell of rich blood engulfed her senses and she fought the urge to follow it to the source. The smell of blood was so strong she could practically taste it.

_Get it together Rosenberg. Maybe a walk outside will help. This hospital is filled with sick and injured people, I just need fresh air._Taking her own advice and making sure Giles' vitals were still fine, Willow silently walked out of the room. Stepping into the hallway she realized this was a horrible mistake, the whole hospital reeked of blood. She continued walking and the further she walked, the stronger the smell. She felt herself get dizzy from the craving; her body ached for the taste of fresh blood. Willow refused to give in to the beast inside and so she held on to the wall as she made her way down the halls, trying to find her way out of the hospital. Had she bothered looking to her right she would have seen Tara escorting another young lady to a room.

Tara led the scared young woman to a vacant room where she cleaned the dried blood from her arms and face. "Did those men hurt you?" The young woman couldn't speak, but she shook her head in response. "No. Okay. Are you hurt?"

"N-no." The reply was a bare whisper.

"This isn't your blood?"

The girl began to cry and shook her head. Tara rubbed her back and the girl looked at her with tearful brown eyes, her curly brown hair matted with dry blood. "Okay, I'm going to take your blood pressure and make sure that you're okay." The brunette simply nodded and let Tara take care of her.

Willow wandered down the hospital hallways, the stench of blood tormenting her._I should have gone home after I knew Giles would be okay._Just then the smell of blood got stronger and a male nurse pushed a stretcher with a deceased young man on it. His lifeless eyes were open, and blood oozed out of scratches on his face and the bullet hole on the side of his skull. Willow leaned against the wall and the nurse figured she was just queasy from seeing a dead body. On the contrary, her body screamed to feed on the blood pooling on the stretcher. She closed her eyes as she knew they'd be blood red in color by now. Her fangs pricked her lips on the inside wanting to pierce flesh to feed on.

_Focus! I'm not an animal! I can control this! Please God have mercy on me. Help me._

The redhead barely realized that the nurse and the stretcher were gone. Her fangs had retracted, so she assumed her eyes had returned to normal as well. She slowly continued to walk and hoped not to run into anymore bloody encounters.

* * *

><p>Willow's stalker with the scarred faced saw the commotion happening on the outside of the hospital. He hoped to see if he could find a way inside and saw that one of the doctors was giving a statement and saw it as a window of opportunity to sneak into the building. Passing the first set of double doors, he was stopped by the head of security.<p>

"Where are you going?"

The stranger smiled slightly. "I have to go in."

The security guard looked at the stranger suspiciously. He was dressed in ragged clothes, was wearing a tattered hat and sunglasses at night. "That's fine, but where are you going?"

"I came to see someone who works here."

The guard became more suspicious of this man since his attire and his vague answers didn't seem to add up. "Who did you come to see?"

"Honestly, I have an emergency. I have to go in."

"So, you're sick?" the guard mocked the strange man despite the scar on his face. ""You don't feel well? Well buddy, if you want to come in here, you have to take that hat and those shades off."

The stranger looked at the guard firmly. "No. I can't."

A second security guard approached. Unlike his comrade, he was much more polite. "Sir, unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask that you leave this facility. You can't come through here; we're on lock down so you must leave."

The stranger looked as though he accepted this, but as the security guards let down their defenses, he tried to push past them.

"You can't come through!"

"I have to go in there!"

"We said you can't pass!" With that said both guards shoved the stranger out of the hospital doors, not knowing that two gunned men slipped past them to finish the job they started.

* * *

><p>Tara had finished cleaning up the young rapper's girlfriend who'd she learned was named Mia. She knew the young girl was worried about her lover and was terrified of what would happen. The blonde took Mia's hand and looked into the girl's brown eyes, "Tell you what. I'll take you to see your boyfriend, so you know he's okay. But you have to promise not to say anything or I can get in trouble." The brunette hugged Tara and whispered thank you over and over until the blonde expressed that oxygen was becoming an issue.<p>

Together they walked to the recovery area of the hospital. One of the doors had a patient's name RYAN SANTARELLO on it. Stepping inside, the girl cried silent tears and Tara quietly pulled up a chair for her to sit in. "You can't stay here too long. Okay? I'll come in and get you once my shift is over."

The brunette sat silently watching her boyfriend and listening to the monitors beeping. Tara picked up his chart and thanked whichever angel watched over her that she was assigned to watch over this patient. Now it would be a lot easier to allow Mia to sit with Ryan. She admired young love, and in a way she envied the young couple. She wished she had someone to love, but she just as quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she caught Anya slipping into the room.

"Anya, what are you doing here?"

"Better question. What is _she_ doing in here? You know she's not supposed to be here."

"I let her come in. Besides, Dr. Finn assigned me this patient. Did you stop by to actually be useful or to drool over the celebrity?"

Anya rolled her eyes and Tara ignored her as she continued writing her notes down. Mia screamed and both blondes looked up and saw two dark men in black hoodies with guns pointed at them. The tallest of them yelled. "Shut her up! Shut her up!"

The other gunman had pulled Mia in front of him with a gun pointed to her head and a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"I said shut the bitch up!"

Anya panicked and screamed when the other man when the gun approached. Tara tried remaining calm, but also tried shielding her co-worker with her own body.

"Shut up! Shut up!" the man yelled.

Tara tried reasoning with the man. "Okay! Okay! We'll do what you want, but put the gun down." Her efforts were useless Anya and Mia kept screaming from fear. Down the hall, Willow heard the screaming and a muffled struggle. Looking around, she saw no one around so she followed the voices.

"Shut your mouth, bitch, or I'll shut it for you!"

The shorter gunman paled slightly, this wasn't what he came to do. "I'm not here to kill women!"

"I don't care! I'll do it then! Everyone here is gonna die!"

Despite a gun being pointed straight at her, Tara tried her last efforts to reason with the thug, "Look, the police are outside. If you start shooting getting out of here is going to be impossible."

The gunman got irritated and hit her in the face with the gun, splitting her lip. "Shut up!"

Anya was trembling now, she had never in her life been so terrified of anything, and now she feared her life would end in this hospital. "Tara, don't try to play the heroine or they're going to kill us."

Mia feared for the nurse who didn't need to suffer any of this. "Just leave us alone!"

The taller gunman took his shades off and looked straight at Mia. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh, bitch?"

Willow finally saw the room where the girls were being held at gunpoint by two men. Her emerald green eyes caught sight of the one woman she thought she would never she again. Tara. Her senses kicked in, this was no time to reminisce. She had to do something. She sped up and grabbed the thugs up and snapped him away from the girls throwing him to the far end of the hallway where he crashed into utility carts. The second guy ran at Willow and she flipped him over the nurse's station. Tara saw the first guy recover and reach out for his gun.

"Watch out!"

She watched in horror as the redhead stood there and the thug emptied out the entire gun's clip on her. Tara look petrified, yet their redheaded savior seemed unmoved by being pierced by all those bullets. Both culprits stared at her in disbelief as did Tara herself. Cops came charging in, knocking the suspects to the ground. An officer took a look at Willow. "Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." With those words she left through the double doors that lead outside, unknowing that Tara was trying to follow.

Riley caught up to the blonde and suddenly she felt very irritated by his presence. "Thank God you're alive!" His comment seemed sincere, but Tara paid him no mind as she kept staring at the double doors.

Anya, being dramatic as ever, threw her arms around Riley, "They almost killed me. I was so scared."

Willow checked herself over. Stupid mortals and their guns. At least her black jacket covered her damaged top that had been punctured by bullets. She quickly made her way out of the hospital. She'd seen her. Giles was right. Tara was alive. After so long her undead heart felt like it could beat again, but…even if she is identical in image…_She still might not be my Tara._

"That woman saved my life. They shot at her, but nothing happened. She stood there and took the bullets as if it was nothing." Tara knew she sounded crazy, but she knew what she'd seen. She even checked the hospitals walls. She was right; the woman had been struck by the bullets. _Then how did she survive?_

Anya looked at Riley. "Tara's lost her mind."

Tara rushed through the same double doors that the redheaded woman had left through. Riley grew concerned and figured she just needed some air. This night had been hectic on everyone. His entire staff was on edge.

Willow walked towards her car and heard footsteps quickly catching up to her. Although, the bullets didn't kill her it didn't mean she didn't feel pain or that she wouldn't be sore for a few days. Pretending she was fine and unharmed, she turned around and saw Tara slow her steps and finally stop in front of her. Her long blonde hair framed those delicate features Willow adored so much. Sapphire eyes shone brightly despite of how dark it was outside. Even those rosy lips that she'd once upon a time spent hours kissing tempted her. Willow's eyes landed on the cut on Tara's bottom lip from where she had been struck, leaving behind a thin trail of blood. Dressed in just plain green scrubs and a white sweater, Willow still found her to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Even after three hundred years, this woman could still take her breath away and make her melt with those deep pools of blue.

"Tara." Willow caught herself saying the name, but the girl in front of her heard it. Instinctively, Tara reached for the gold necklace around her neck as she kept looking into those deep emerald eyes. She didn't know what it was, but those eyes, that face, everything about this woman felt so familiar. She felt a strong urge to kiss her, like if it was second nature and it had happened a thousand times before.

"I'm-" Tara was so hypnotized by Willow, that she didn't realized she had pulled on her necklace too hard and the chain snapped. The necklace fell to the ground and both women immediately bent down to pick it up. Their hands touched and Tara felt a spark she had never felt before. In that split second she felt alive and she craved to know what it would feel to have this woman's touch all over her. _Okay, Tara get a hold of yourself. Can you sound anymore like a sex deprived pervert?_Their eyes met once again and they both became lost in each other. Willow saw flashes of the past, when she courted her wife and took her on their first date. She had gone behind her back and bought her a rose. Tara looked away, breaking the trance and the redhead tried to reach out and wipe the blood away from her lip. _Her lips feel as soft as I remember._ Another memory, this time of their first kiss long ago. They were out for a moonlit walk on the cobbled streets of their old hometown.

"Tara." Riley called out running out of the hospital looking for the blonde. Tara turned back, but the mysterious redhead was gone.

_I wonder if she saw what I saw. Is it even- no I'm just exhausted. This night has been crazy._

"Tara. Are you okay?"

The blonde ignored him and he grew frustrated, it seemed to him like she was looking for someone. "Who are you looking for? Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be outside? Especially after what happened!"

She turned away from him. Leave it to Riley to think he knows everything, yet understands nothing but cold hard science.

"Let me see what happened to you." His efforts were in vain, the blonde simply walked away from him.

* * *

><p><em>Tara. She's alive. Death couldn't keep her from me.<em>

Willow walked to her car aware that someone was following her. She decided to lead her stalker astray. The vampire kept walking, leading her stalker to an abandoned parking lot behind vacant warehouses. It was in her predatory nature to kill whenever she felt the slightest bit threatened, but this mere mortal wasn't worth her time.

The disfigured man followed Willow into the parking lot. In an instant Willow had dematerialized and vanished. He searched everywhere and couldn't find the object of his obsession. Willow reappeared at a rooftop where she saw the crazed man looking for her. She didn't understand his obsession with her, didn't know where it came from, and quite honestly didn't care.

_I've gone a century without killing in order to save my soul. I've waited for a night like this. It would be so easy and simple to kill you or anyone, but I've buried my bloodlust for her._

Willow vanished and the disfigured man could have sworn he saw movement. He gave up his search and left. He wouldn't give up, though. He would find Willow Rosenberg for only she could help him. The night was fading, and the day wasn't gentle with him at all so he went and hid in his trashed old apartment where he would wait for night to come again.

Willow walked the streets of Arlington. She had never actually taken the time to walk the city since she mostly spent her time isolated from everything and everyone. Walking down Center Street, the redhead admired the lights and sat down on one of the benches and admired the murals that you could see off the highway. Looking to her left she could see the new Cowboys Stadium that everyone raved about. She wasn't a big sports fan, but it was good to know where it was. Not far from there was the baseball stadium. The redhead shook her head; she had to get her car before it got towed away. The walk to the hospital wasn't long, but she encountered many girls who promised her a good time and a night filled with pleasure. She said nothing and continued on her way. Reaching the valet station she gave the man her ticket and paid him and gave him a large tip when he brought her car. Getting in, she quietly drove away, following the speed limits for the upcoming drive.

She tried focusing on driving, but everywhere she looked she saw Tara. She saw her on billboards, posters, the drivers next to her at red lights. This was insane. They didn't even share a kiss, not even an embrace. She could hear her voice from so long ago call her name, like a ghost making itself known once again.

_Willow…_

_Tara. It is you. You've come back to me. I control my thirst for blood, for you. Always for you, Tara. I could let myself lose control…let my instincts take over and unleash this beast inside of me. That would be so easy to do, but nothing in my life is easy. I've grown used to difficulties and living in darkness._

* * *

><p>Father Michael sat in the confessional listening to Willow. "Today time stood still, Father. And all of eternity became a second when I saw her. Giles was right. Tara is alive."<p>

Father Michael became confused. "How is it possible that she is alive?"

"She's not my Tara. She's not Tara Rosenberg. Don't you see, Father? God gave her back to me."

A small smile crossed the priest's face. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. I want to be with her, but I can't condemn her to live in darkness. I can't tie her to me, not like this."

"Will you see her again? Are you going to tell her who you are?" The priest waited for an answer and received none. He looked to the other side of the confessional and saw it empty. He knew this must be devastating for his new friend, but he also knew that the decisions that lay ahead would not be easy to make.

* * *

><p>Anya waltzed into Giles' room as Tara checked his vitals and wrote them down on his chart. "Check it out. This stiff is the father to that sexy vixen who saved our lives. He's my soon to be father-in-law. Father-in-law thanks so much for choosing this lousy hospital to come die in."<p>

Tara sighed and shook her head. "Anya, have a little more respect, will you?"

"My my, jealous, aren't we? What's the matter? Scared I might take the little redhead away from you?"

"Anya, last I checked you weren't a lesbian and you've been trying to get into Riley's pants since you started working here!"

Anya pushed her luck some more knowing there was something eating away at the other blonde. "Just admit it. You want her! You fell for those piercing green eyes and those dark clothes that made your kitten wake up and purr, sister."

Tara set the chart down. Okay, she had felt something, but she wasn't going to give into Anya's game. "I saw the bullets hit her. I saw it!"

"Just like you saw Mrs. Broccoli smile at you? Face it Tara, you're due for a vacation and you need to get laid!"

Tara rolled her eyes and left the room to finish her shift and go home.

* * *

><p>If there is one thing that Willow was grateful for was the ability to still be able to see a sunrise, even if was through a theater screen. She missed it. She missed being outside during the day, without being confined to the blanket of nightfall, but all of that was taken from her. Punching some numbers into a keypad, a fridge opened and she took a small pouch labeled "Pig's Blood" from it. Puncturing a hole into it, she poured the thick red content into a wine glass and drank from it as she looked at the eternal portrait of her lost and returned lover. Looking back, the portrait did little justice to the actual beauty of the woman, but it helped keep the memory alive for so long.<p>

* * *

><p>Father Michael kneeled before the high altar and began to pray, "Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Do not let us fall into temptation, and deliver us from all evil. Give me a sign, Lord. You who washed us of our sins with your blood, give me a sign that Willow Rosenberg is worthy of salvation."<p>

Hanging his head low, the priest missed as one of the wounds on Christ on the crucifix began to bleed. A thin red stream of vibrant blood poured from his side wound and flowed down his side all the way down. A single drop of blood fell onto a lit candle and extinguished the flame with a sizzle. The priest looked up at the crucifix with tears in his eyes as his prayers had been answered with a clear sign from God himself. He would help Willow, for she had earned the right to be saved.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's Chapter 1, the next Chapter is almost done. Let me know if you like it. I've never done a Willow and Tara fanfic, or a Buffy anything so let me know if I'm crossing any lines.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N & Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except twisting of the plots. The song Summertime is by NKOTB if you don't know who that is, well scroll down and find out or look it up. Thanks again to Leonhart17 for being a wonderful beta. I want to thank drdj2006 and littlemichiru for staying up those late nights with me while I write this; I know I can be a pain at times. Thanks to all who reviewed, I tried getting back to everyone. If I missed anyone I apologize. Hope you guys continue to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Saying Goodbye Once Again<p>

_A happy couple walked along the cobblestone path. They held hands and shared smiles, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. The shier of the two hid behind her long blond hair and her embroidered blue dress accented her curvaceous figure quite nicely, much to her partner's pleasure. Her blue eyes shone with such innocence and laughter at the funny faces her companion was making. Her redheaded companion, not one to be restricted to fashion of the era, wore beige trousers, with a silk long sleeve shirt and red vest. Her long red hair was done in a ponytail as was the style for young men in the day. As they continued to walk, a carriage passed by and the blonde was distracted by one of the stands nearby. The redhead used this distraction to buy a rose from an old lady at the corner of the street. The blonde walked away from the stand and looked at the redhead knowing she was up to something. The redhead just smiled and looked at her with gleaming emerald eyes._

_"Willow, what did you do?"_

_"I am fairly certain I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_The blonde smiled and took the redhead's hand. "Willow…"_

_Willow smiled and pulled the red rose she hid behind her back and handed it to Tara. "I just wanted to get you something…to show you that I love you."_

_Their eyes locked and Tara didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to do, but it wasn't seen as proper in public. Willow smiled at her as she reached up and cupped her cheek. "I am so incredibly happy with you."_

_Tara blushed at the confession. "I'm incredibly happy with you too, Willow." Willow leaned in, her eyes half closed and her lips so close Tara could honestly taste her breath on her lips._

_"Kiss me…" Tara didn't bother looking around her; the streets were practically empty at that hour. Their lips met, and while the kiss was chaste it conveyed all the loved and devotion they held for each other._

_Something was changing and Tara could feel it. She pulled away and vampire stood in front of her fangs bared and eyes glowing red. She pushed him off and screamed._

Tara woke up badly shaken up from her nightmare. Leaving her patient's room, she went to the nurse's station and left work an hour early. This just simply wasn't her night, or maybe working the graveyard shift wasn't for her anymore. Whatever the reason was, she was losing sleep and she couldn't stand those vivid dreams. She didn't mind the kissing with a certain redhead; she certainly would like to see a lot more of that. She minded the fanged fiends who made guest appearances.

Walking into the kitchen of her shared apartment, Tara saw Buffy jamming away to Summertime by New Kids On The Block. Tara laughed at her friend as she replayed the song louder this time.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be listening to music that loud?"

"I can't hear you." Buffy laughed and grabbed her cereal spoon and began singing, "Do you remember? Or should I rewind, to that summer when you caught my eye. I played it cool, the weather was hot. You had the beauty and the beach on lock. Come on Tara, sing."

Tara rolled her eyes. "No."

Buffy continued singing into her spoon. "With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt, walkin' on the beach so pretty, you wasn't lookin' for a man when you saw me in the sand, but you fell for the girl from the city. Come on Tara, sing. Girl, you know you did." Both Buffy and Tara laughed and finally Tara gave in.

"I was like 'Hey girl, can I get your number?'"

Buffy cheered. "Go Tara"

Tara went on, "I remember what you told me too, 'Don't call after ten', but you that I did 'cause I couldn't stop thinking 'bout you."

Buffy took over for the chorus earning stifled giggles from Tara. "Come on sister, you're up."

Tara tried her best not to laugh for the verses she had to sing, "Do you remember, I'll never forget touching your body all soaking wet. The water was cool; the feeling was hot, kissing on you while the ocean rocked."

Buffy twirled her spoon as Tara sang the next verse, "So much for Miss Innocent."

Tara's voice got a little serious. "And now I'm like, 'Hey girl don't you know I miss it, and I wonder if you miss it too.' Never thought it would end 'till it did, now I'm here and I can't stop thinking 'bout you."

Buffy whistled and took over for the remainder of the song as Tara laughed, serving herself some cereal. Finally Buffy turned down the music, and looked at her friend who looked like she was worn out tired.

"How was work last night? I didn't mean to scare you with the phone call, but I was worried. You know me and my dreams."

Tara smiled at her friend. "I know. Well, aside from helping a heart attack patient, and a patient coming in with two gunshot wounds, I almost died in a shooting at the hospital."

The petite blonde almost choked on her orange juice. "What do you mean you almost died in a shooting?" Taking a closer look at her friend, Buffy finally saw her busted lip. "Are you okay?"

The taller blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How do you feel?"

Tara didn't know how to answer that question. "I'm alive…that counts for something, right? Let's just say that a beautiful angel saved me."

"An angel? No sweetie, this calls for a tarot reading. Angel, shmangel. We have to do a reading!" Tara was trying to eat her cereal as Buffy tried to convince her that a reading would answer all she needed to know about her mysterious savior, "Think about it, Tara. There has to be a meaning to this shootout. This whole situation is too weird. I mean the dream, the patients, the shooting, it all ties in. I mean come on, Tara, please! What if this is it? What if this is your princess charming? I need to know if this is the woman who is going to steal my best friend's virginity!" Tara spit out her cereal. "Oops, kinda went overboard there."

Tara blushed profusely distracting herself by cleaning the kitchen island, "Buffy, my sex life is none of your business."

"Sweetie, you don't have a sex life so I can and will make it my business." Tara blushed three shades darker and ran upstairs to her room. Buffy let out a deep breath and cleaned up the kitchen.

Tara stepped into her bathroom and stripped herself of her green scrubs and stepped into a warm relaxing shower. As the water soaked her aching muscles, flashes of the previous night's events replayed in her mind. The one constant in all those flashes were the images of the beautiful redheaded woman with those piercing green eyes. Once she had finished showering, Tara stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. Looking in the mirror she saw her injured lip, she felt a familiar yet invisible presence. It felt like her mother.

"Mom, I had such an insane night…but, I guess you already know that." Stepping out of the bathroom and into her room, the blonde continued talking to the invisible presence around her, "That woman…there's something about her eyes, her skin…almost as if I know her." Tara picked up her necklace and carefully looked at the gold medallion on it. It looked like an ancient face with two hidden faces and wide feral eyes. Holding the heirloom to her, she lay down in bed exhausted and closed her eyes.

_Tara was sitting next to Mr. Giles, who still lay in his hospital bed. He gave her a bright smile and the white hospital room walls seemed to nearly glow. He looked over to the opposite wall, urging her to look. The redhead stood there wearing a nice tailored suit holding her hand out for Tara to grasp. They shared a knowing smile, and the blonde looked down at herself and she donned an elegant white dress. A breeze picked up and Tara stood up, looking at the smiling redhead then down at her necklace. She looked over to an open wall that led to a suddenly decaying hallway. The hallway darkened and set ablaze, images of that male vampire flashing before her. A demon broke through the ground and started crawling his way to the room they are all trapped in. The redhead continued to smile and look at her adoringly. The old woman from her other dream flashed before her too, and the image of Willow started to slowly burn._

_"I curse you."_

_"Tara," the male vampire called out._

_"I curse you."_

_"You're here." The male vampire smirked as she cried, seeing Willow slowly burn in front of her. "You've always been here." His cold laugh grew louder and she screamed as she saw the redhead's body disintegrate into ash._

"No!" Tara sat up in bed, sweating. "God, what is happening to me?"

* * *

><p>A blond lanky young man in priest attire entered Father Michael's office. The elder priest was sleeping with his head resting on open books sprawled all over his desk, his graying hair a complete mess. The blond priest was curious about the drawing and books that Father Michael had been looking at. Many of them had fiends and the words "Vampire" and "Occult" written all over the pages. His not so stealthy actions roused Father Michael from his sleep.<p>

"Vampires."

Father Michael coughed, "What?" still slightly confused.

"I didn't know you were interested in the occult, then again you've always had these crazy, liberal ideas. You know for a priest, you have some strange interests, my friend."

Father Michael started stacking up his books and reorganizing his desk. "You know what, Andrew? I think you need to find a hobby. That way you can keep out of my business."

"Touchy. Touchy." Father Michael walked past him and left his office. Andrew picked up a few pages of notes he'd left behind and put them through the shredder.

* * *

><p>Tara was keeping herself busy by preparing dinner. She had already marinated the chicken and was just preparing the potatoes when she realized she was forgetting something.<p>

"Rosemary, pepper, cayenne, what am I…of course, I'd forget the salt of all things." Reaching for the salt, she sprinkled some on the potatoes and placed them in the oven.

"Oooh, something smells good."

"Buffy, no sampling the food before dinner." Tara tried warding the smaller blonde off with a wooden spoon.

Buffy pouted and crossed her arms. "But, Tara, that's not fair. It smells so yummy!"

Tara rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "You're worse than a kid, you know that?"

"You still love me!"

Buffy went off and set the table and once the food was ready, Tara served dinner. The girls ate and talked about their work and comfortable silence soon followed. Buffy knew her friend had something on her mind she just didn't know what it was. Ever since coming home from work Tara had been a bit strange. Buffy assumed it was simply because of the shooting and all the commotion she dealt with. Tara kept staring off into space as she cleared the table and the younger blonde was beginning to worry.

"Buffy."

The shorter blonde looked up as a strange look crossed her friend's face. "What's up, Tare?"

"Let's do a card reading..."

Buffy looked at Tara like a deer with headlights. "You sure?"

Tara nodded and Buffy scurried off to her room to get her deck and her book just to make sure she made no mistakes. Tara sat in the living room in front of the coffee table. Buffy placed her deck face down and spread the cards.

"Okay Tare, let's find out if your heroine is really an angel or the devil incarnate. Pick a card and turn it around."

Tara chose a card from the middle and turned it over. It was one of the major arcana, THE TOWER. Buffy paled a bit, she knew what the card meant, but for her friend's sake she hoped it meant different. "You know what, pull another one."

"Buffy, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, of course I know what I'm doing. Now, come on. Focus your energy and pick a card."

Tara pulled a second card, THE LOVERS, another major arcana, however this card was upside down. The taller blonde noticed the look on her friend's face. "Okay Buffy, what's up?"

"I could be wrong here, but this doesn't look good. The Tower and The Lovers are both major arcana. The Tower signifies sudden changes and that your plans will fail, it can even mean death."

Tara paled considerably, remembering her earlier dream. "Well, the lovers came up. That's good, right?"

"Well, The Lovers is good, but it's upside down, so it's not so good. You sure she's not married?"

Tara sighed, got up, and left a confused Buffy behind as she made her way upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Willow sat reciting poetry to a sleeping Giles. The only other sound besides her voice was the noise coming from the monitors surrounding his hospital bed. Giles woke up and saw Willow with a book open.<p>

"Willow? You've come to say goodbye with Robert Frost?"

The redheaded vampire smiled. "I'm not here to say goodbye. You're going to be fine. You'll see."

"You have to take care of my moon flowers; they're very delicate and need proper care."

Willow grabbed Giles' hand gently and felt his fading strength. "You're going to be fine and get out of here, you'll see. Most importantly, you'll be able to take care of your flowers, because I'm horrible at gardening."

Giles smiled sadly. "No, Willow…I'm just so tired…"

"I saw her, Giles. I saw Tara. She's alive." Willow's smile shone in her eyes, something Giles thought he'd never see.

"Your wife, Willow, she's back in your life again." Giles' tired and faded green eyes shone with hope for the vampire who took care of him for so many years.

"You know I can't be close to her, Giles. I mean danger to her, night and blood. Everything I touch I destroy."

"No, Willow, you're wrong. You saved me and gave me a home for almost sixty years. You took me in when I was an orphan, raised me and took care of me as if I were your real son."

Willow's eyes filled with tears. "And then you were like my brother, my father…"

"We all have a destiny, Willow. And your destiny is tied to hers."

* * *

><p>Anya was sitting at the nurse's station looking at a dazed Tara. "You know she's here right?"<p>

"What?"

"Your redhead, she's here, visiting my father-in-law. You know I never found women to be appealing, but I'm starting to wonder. Do you think she's amazing in bed?" Anya's question flared Tara's anger and the blonde stormed off to see if the redhead indeed was visiting Mr. Giles.

Reaching the patient's room, she saw Willow sitting in a chair reciting poetry to her sleeping father. The redhead seemed so relaxed, and Tara took a moment to just admire her from a distance. The redhead's voice seduced her as she heard Robert Frost's verses pouring from her lips. Was it possible to fall in love with a complete stranger? Tara's mind began to wander to the redhead's lips, her hair, and her soft hands.

* * *

><p>A frustrated landlord knocked on a tattered door. "Billy! Open the damn door!"<p>

Willow's stalker opened the door cringing at the bright light. The landlord looked at him in disgust. Billy's appearance always made his intestines churn. His pale and scarred face was enough to give anyone nightmares. His red rimmed eyes were glassy and the young man seemed dazed, his dark hair filthy and tousled.

"They left something at my apartment again for you. I told you not to order anymore packages if you can't receive them yourself. I don't know what the hell you do hiding in there all day."

Billy closed the door in his face and opened the box he received. In the box was a smaller white box with a small ceramic locket. In the locket were two painted images, one was Willow. The rest of the box was filled with newspaper clippings that were roughly two hundred years old.

The crazed young man raved to his pet rat about his discovery, "It is her. It's Willow Rosenberg and my wait is finally over!"

* * *

><p>Tara continued to listen as Willow spoke in verses of love and devotion. The more she heard the more in love she fell with the girl in the room. As Willow spoke of kisses and embraces, Tara closed her eyes and desperately wondered what it would feel like to be in her arms.<p>

Willow sensed Tara standing outside the room. Her perfume filled her senses and it was so tempting to stop in the middle of reciting poetry to talk to her sooner, but she felt Tara was enjoying it. Finally, enough was enough; she longed to see her beloved's eyes even for a moment. She set her book down as she finished her last verse.

"Tara?"

In an instant the vampire was at the blonde's side and Tara was slightly startled. Tara took in some gulps of air not understanding how the girl had moved so fast. Maybe she had just spaced out for too long.

Emeralds met shining sapphires. "Do you like poetry?" the redhead asked. "Do you know Robert Frost?"

"Y-you didn't give m-me the chance to t-thank you for s-saving me last night." Tara cursed her stutter and hoped the redhead wouldn't joke about it. To the contrary Willow found it adorable and rewarded her with a loving smile.

"It would've been very tragic if something had happened to you." Willow's answer made Tara's heart race. Tara could not only hear the sincerity in those words, but see it in the other girl's eyes.

Blue eyes stared into green. "I saw those bullets hit you…nothing happened to you."

Willow gave her a small grin. "But that's impossible, right?" The redhead opened up her black jacket and exposed her black striped button shirt underneath, "See, I'm fine."

Tara remembered the kiss from her dream, the feel of her hand from the previous night and could no longer contain herself. Against her work ethic, she reached out and smoothed the non-existent creases of Willow's shirt, longing to feel what was hidden underneath. She dared to look into the other girl's eyes and those green eyes didn't give her a disapproving look. Instead the redhead smiled and Tara couldn't help, but lean closer wanting to feel closer to the woman in front of her.

"Tara." Dr. Finn's voice sounded quite displeased and Tara quickly withdrew her hand away and looked at the doctor, blushing profusely. Willow herself was quite bothered by the doctor who interrupted the quiet moment she was enjoying.

* * *

><p>In late hours of the night, Father Michael sat at his desk doing endless research about vampires and anything else that could help him in saving Willow. Deep down, he pitied the cursed creature. In his own mind he knew no one deserved such punishment, no matter who they were. He was writing the last of his notes when he saw Andrew trying to sneak in out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"What do you want, Andrew?"

Surprised at being caught, the blonde young priest tried covering up for his intrusion. "More vampires? Seriously, Father Michael, you need a new hobby."

"And you need to stop making dramatic entrances." The blonde man laughed and held out an open box to his elder.

"This package arrived today. Can you guess what I found in it? These strange old books that I think you'll find interesting."

* * *

><p>Riley saw Tara looking at the redhead and fidget nervously. He didn't know why, but this made him dislike the redhead even more. Here he had done everything he could to get the blonde's attention, and this girl shows up and suddenly Tara sees no one but her.<p>

"I was explaining to Ms. Rosenberg the condition her father was in…" Tara knew she might get in trouble but she didn't care, those few moments with Willow seemed endless.

Dr. Finn came closer and gave her a cold look. "There are other patients in this hospital that need your care, Ms. Maclay."

Tara took a deep breath and excused herself, leaving Willow and Riley alone. Willow watched her walk away, not paying any mind to the doctor in front of her. She only decided to follow him into Giles' room when Tara was out of sight.

"Your father showed some improvement yesterday-"

Willow cut him off, she was already very irritated with this man, "I know."

"We can't explain how it happened, but today's tests show-"

"That he's gone back to critical condition; that there is nothing that can be done. You're going to tell me you're working on it and you're doing everything you can. Thank you, Doctor, but you can save your explanations and quit wasting my time. Ms. Maclay was kind enough to give me a full report on my father's condition."

Dr. Finn felt very uncomfortable; no one had ever spoken to him like that. "Excuse me."

Willow stepped aside so the doctor could leave, and looked at a dying Giles. She was tempted to keep him alive, to call on her magic to help him again. Seeing him there was unbearable. He was all she had since losing Tara and their child, and now she was losing him as well. She didn't think she could simply stand there and let Death come and take him away from her. Just as she was about to touch his chest, Giles reached and weakly grabbed her wrist.

"I want you to remember what I told you, Willow. I don't want you trying to save me. Leave these matters of life and death to God, and let him do his job as he sees fit…"

Willow silently nodded, knowing she couldn't voice such a promise.

* * *

><p>Billy Ford sat on the rotting floor of his rundown apartment listening to his pet rat rattle in its cage. He cleaned and polished a handgun as he looked over all the pictures of Willow through the ages. He took a deep breath; he knew his efforts had to pay off. Willow had to save him. There simply was no other way.<p>

He stood up and went to the rat cage and picked up the white hairball who was fidgeting nervously. He cooed, trying to soothe it. The animal sensed danger, but it didn't know from where. Billy carried her to the other side of the room where he opened up a large aquarium tossing the white rat inside. A large yellow snake set its eyes on the white furry animal and before it could run, the snake snapped the rat.

* * *

><p>The elder priest snatched the books and slammed them on his desk. His cold stare burned into the young man in front of him who still acted like a child.<p>

"I thought the package was for me." The blond man's feigned innocence earned him no compassion from Michael.

"It has my name written on it."

Andrew got nervous, not knowing what to say. "Yes, but I thought it was for the church. Everything here is for everyone. Isn't it?"

"I bought these books with my savings money, Andrew. I have never touched the church's money and you right well know it!"

"Jeez, what a temper."

"Don't cross that line, Andrew, because even priests can lose their temper."

Andrew took two steps back at seeing how upset the elder priest was. "Now, Father Michael, control your anger. We're not little kids in a schoolyard, plus it's bad for your health." The young man took a closer look at the books. "Now tell me…What's your fascination with vampires anyways?"

Father Michael decided to have a little fun; he leaned in. "I'm writing a play about them, a musical to be exact." He patted Andrew on the shoulder. "And you, my dear Andrew, will star as a flamboyant vampire prince!" the older man left leaving a mortified blond behind.

Andrew seemed almost insulted, well, almost. He snooped around and saw that Father Michael had left his computer screen on. Looking at the browser history, he was shocked and couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't the Father Michael he knew.

* * *

><p>Tara walked into Mrs. Thompson's room and saw Anya sitting there changing the bed sheets. "How is she doing?"<p>

Anya answered, being as insensitive as ever, "How else is she going to be? Vegetating like always? Pretty soon she'll have broccoli coming out of her ears."

Tara still couldn't believe that someone like Anya had decided to become a nurse. She picked up Mrs. Thompson's chart and looked it over as always.

"You left my father-in-law by himself?" Anya asked finally realizing Tara wasn't leaving.

"Riley is with him right now."

"You know what the other nurses are saying?"

Not really one to care about gossip, Tara simply humored her friend, "What?"

"That Ms. Sexy is very strange. She only visits at night."

Tara laughed. "You know she probably works during the day." Her eyes suddenly caught Mrs. Thompson moving, but Anya continued to ramble.

"I have no problem with that. I love being with night owls. Now you Mrs. Broccoli? Do you like Ms. Sexy and Oh So Gorgeous? Bet if you were a lesbian you would."

"Anya!"

Just then a groan came from the no longer comatose patient, her eyes opened and she tried to speak. Anya was confused and didn't know what to do.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Anya, she's waking up!"

* * *

><p>Pulling up all the websites Father Michael had looked at, Andrew became obsessed with his own ideas.<p>

"I knew it. I knew it." His blue eyes glinted at his new discovery. One of the pages really drew his attention and he shook his head.

"He's a heretic. I knew it. He's a heretic."

Andrew quickly closed the browser windows and shut down the computer, making sure Father Michael wasn't around. He straightened out the desk, turned out the light and left the office. These matters weren't for him to deal with alone. He needed help and he knew where to get it.

* * *

><p>Willow continued keeping watch over Giles, constantly holding back and keeping her word to the old man. Suddenly Giles struggled to breathe and the vampire quickly got up and made a motion to do something, but Giles' words replayed in her head and did the only thing she could do.<p>

"Someone help me! My father needs a doctor!" She pushed the red call button and ran to the nurses' station. By then a group of doctors and nurses had filled Giles' room and were making every effort to save the dying man. Willow watched helplessly as Death slowly took away another loved one from her, maybe not that instant, but she knew the moment was approaching.

* * *

><p>Tara and two other nurses were checking on Mrs. Thompson. All her vitals checked out normal, the only request the patient had, was that she be given some water to drink. Once Mrs. Thompson was under another nurse's care, Tara left as she felt a sudden feeling of despair in her chest. As she walked through the hallway she didn't understand where it was coming from. Such defeat, loneliness, all this sadness she felt she knew it came from somewhere, but she didn't know the source. It wasn't until she saw Giles being moved to the intensive care part of the hospital and Willow following close behind with tears and devastation clearly painted on her face that Tara realized the source of the pain.<p>

The blonde took a moment to gather her strength. There was no possible way she was feeling what Willow was feeling. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew there was no other explanation. Slowly she made her way to the ICU of the hospital and saw Willow standing there, completely torn apart. She could barely hear what the redhead was saying, but she didn't want to get caught eavesdropping.

"Giles…you old fool…why didn't you let me help you? If I had a choice you know I'd stay, but sadly it's almost sunrise." The redhead wiped tears from her eyes and touched the glass trying to reach out to the man lying on the hospital bed. "If Death comes and takes you before I return…May God bless you and welcome you with open arms."

Tara choose this moment to come out of hiding seeing that the other woman needed comfort. She herself felt her heart breaking for this woman at seeing her suffer.

Willow shed more tears. "I couldn't save him."

Tara pulled Willow into a warm embrace and held her. She was surprised at the smaller woman's strength, but nonetheless the embrace was amazing. Despite this being a grieving moment, Tara wouldn't trade it for the world. Every second she spent around this mysterious redhead, the more she realized she was falling in love, yet deep in her heart it wasn't strange, it was oddly familiar…almost like it was meant to be. Tara stole a glance over and saw Riley giving her a disgusted look. Sadly, she tried to pull away from the Willow's arms. Her efforts however, brought them closer and Tara was a hair's breadth away from Willow's lips. She could taste the other girl's breath on her own. Dear God, it would be so easy to close those millimeters and taste those sweet lips she'd been dreaming of. The blonde fought her urges and instead lost herself in saddened green eyes.

"We have to respect the will of God," she said quietly, hoping Willow would understand.

"God doesn't hear my prayers." The other girl's voice sounded almost bitter. Willow knew her time was running out and so she sidestepped Tara and walked away.

"You're leaving?" she quietly whispered out to her. The other girl didn't reply as she was long gone, ""You're not going to wait and see how your dad does?"

* * *

><p>Willow lay in her coffin thinking as the daylight hours passed. She knew Death approached her beloved Giles and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Actually, there was, but she respected his wishes and there was nothing more to it. Now she lay alone in her chromed metallic coffin letting these thoughts consume her.<p>

_Life is a subtle lie; the only truth is that you never really live. Think about it. You start dying the minute you enter the world. Death is everyone's right, and life is their chore. Eternal peace is people's reward. So tell me, Father? Why this perpetual torture against fulfilling my destiny? Why have so much respect for something that God takes away so easily? Life has no value without death. Death is our constant watcher. It's Death that makes life so precious. Living is hard, dying is easy, but Life? Life is a mocking farce, harsh and full of pain. Eternal Life is what I suffer eternally._

The connection she shared with Giles was severed. She shed silent tears knowing she'd lost another precious person in her life. What hurt more was that Giles died alone and she couldn't be with him in his last moments.

* * *

><p>Tara had just finished showering and imagined talking to her mom. She paced around her room, trying to straighten out her thoughts and wondering why Willow had left her father alone.<p>

"I know mom, what kind of daughter leaves her dying father alone? Why do I think about her?" She lay in bed trying to sleep. "Why fall in love with her when there are other women out there? I don't know, Mom, but I wish you were here." With those last words Tara drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Going to work was a dread, especially knowing that with Mr. Giles gone she was not likely to see Willow again. She was changing the linens in Mr. Giles' old room when a nurse was pushing Mrs. Thompson in a wheelchair. The old woman motioned the other nurse to stop and Tara looked up.<p>

"Tara?"

"Mrs. Thompson."

"Some go while some of us stay. Who can understand God's will?"

Tara's blue eyes looked down; she knew that no one knew. "Who says we're supposed to understand?"

Mrs. Thompson gave her a sad smile and motioned her nurse to push her away. Anya walked in and gave a slightly polite smile to the old lady. She looked at Tara and saw the gentle blonde looking miserable, not being one to be tactful; she ran her mouth as usual.

"Hey Tara. Guess now with her old man dead, Sexy Red won't be coming along anymore. I'm assuming you must be devastated."

The usually quiet blonde silently wished Anya would just disappear from her sight. She wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with her at the moment.

"You know she's not as great as she seems. I mean, she goes off, just like that, right when the old man is about to kick the bucket. The day nurses even told me they tried reaching her all day and she never showed up…" Anya continued to ramble, oblivious that Tara had completely ignored her.

* * *

><p>Willow found Tara in the hospital cafeteria. The blonde was a little taken aback by this, but also a bit upset. She didn't understand how someone could just let their father die alone. She wanted to be angry with the other girl, but one look at her and it all went away.<p>

"What are you doing here?" was all the blonde managed to say.

"I came to say goodbye." Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing and a part of her wanted to beg the other girl to stay, but the redhead continued talking, "I know you did all you could to save my father. I wanted to thank you for that."

"I would've done it for anyone…It's my job." Tara couldn't stand this being goodbye and she let her anger get the best of her. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but your dad died this morning...alone. Where were you?"

Willow looked hurt and Tara walked away from her. Deep down Willow knew she was right, but because of what she was Willow couldn't be there. She would've given anything to have stayed by the old man's side. She knew the other girl wouldn't understand which is also why she knew that she had to stay away from her.

* * *

><p>Not knowing where else to seek refuge, Willow went to Father Michael. They both stood on the second floor of the church. Willow had opened her dark jacket and paced back and forth occasionally rubbing her temple for slight comfort.<p>

"My father died this morning." She said it so quietly the priest almost missed it. She ran a hand through her long red tresses and looked blankly at nothing.

"May God keep him in his glory," was all Father Michael could say.

"I couldn't be with him. Rupert…Giles became like a father to me, little by little. I adopted him when he was a baby. I watched him grow and wither away. There's nothing I wanted more than to die…but now, I want to keep living…for her. At the same time, I don't want to hurt her."

Father Michael had no words for the vampire. Being the honest man he was, he let her know, "I have no words that can ease your pain, Willow. Try to pray. Come on, pray with me." The priest embraced the vampire who gave him a look of disbelief.

"I don't know if praying will be enough to rid me of this eternal stench of death, Father."

Unknown to both vampire and priest a spying Andrew had heard what Willow had said.

* * *

><p>Plush red couches offered no comfort on this night, then again nothing did. Willow sat at St. Bernard's Funeral Home waiting to receive Giles' ashes. She waited patiently and hoped the attendant didn't ask too many questions. A balding, middle-aged man came with a mahogany boxy and a large black leather pouch.<p>

"These are your father's ashes," he said, handing the box over to the vampire. "We managed to retrieve some of your father's belongings from the hospital. Please receive my sincerest and deepest condolences, Ms. Rosenberg." Willow took the pouch from the man's hand. He excused himself and left her alone in the lobby.

* * *

><p><em>Isn't she supposed to be at work too?<em>

Tara walked into the bathroom to answer her phone, slightly irritated that her friend kept calling. "What's up, Buffy?"

"Girl, where have you been? I haven't seen you in two days!" The petite blonde sounded quite distraught and Tara suddenly felt horrible for avoiding her friend these past couple of days.

"I've been home…you just overslept is all." Tara tried to play it off, but she knew Buffy.

"Tara, I've known you since high school and we live together." The smaller woman took a deep breath and had heard the exhaustion in Tara's voice. "You sound horrible, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tara, I know you and I know when you get avoid-y. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Buffy heard Tara let out a deep breath.

"You were right…your cards were right…about everything. Buffy, this woman is so mysterious, almost like she's hiding something…Sometimes it seems like she's asking for help, but other times it's as if she wants to run away. Am I making any sense?"

"Sweetie, what does your heart tell you?"

"I'm not sure…it's like I feel a pull. I feel like I know her and she makes me feel things…"

"Dare I say Tara Maclay is falling in love?"

"I don't know, Buffy, but I'm starting to think so. Hey, I gotta run back to work, okay?"

"Okay, just let me know you're okay and stop disappearing."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

><p>Willow pulled the contents from the leather pouch. She found Giles' glasses, his gold pocket watch, and his wallet. She opened the wallet and found pictures of them throughout the years. Her eyes filled with tears again. She didn't want to keep crying, but she missed him so much.<p>

_I'm going to miss you so much Giles…_

* * *

><p>Father Michael was preparing for morning mass, and his young assistant walked with a brass incense holder. The young boy kneeled at the altar and then walked away. Father Michael went about finishing his preparations when Andrew walked in.<p>

"So, now a church is like a CVS. Open 24 hours a day 7 days a week to whomever."

The elder priest looked at Andrew sternly. "And now I'm guessing you're going to dedicate your time to bothering me."

"I saw you last night, confessing that creepy redheaded girl."

Father Michael looked away but still approached Andrew. "You were spying on me?" The young man looked nervous. "Are you asking to get in trouble?"

"No. But, you know what you're asking for?" Andrew asked defiantly. "Excommunication."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Andrew. You're not the boss here."

"Well, someone has to put an end to this craziness. You're out of line and this isn't your church. You can't do whatever you want here. You have to follow the rules like everyone else!"

Father Michael turned his back to Andrew. "This is the house of God and he's the only one who is boss here. Not me. Not you. Not even the Vatican. God doesn't give hours to his faithful."

With that said, the old priest walked away and Andrew simply rolled his eyes. "Heretic," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Billy walked into his apartment with a new pet rat. He knew he was close, to getting what he wanted. Willow could save him and he knew it. He knew her secret and if he knew something about anyone with a huge secret, it's that they wanted to keep it that way. The crazed man placed his new rat in its cage and prepared to enact the latest ploy of his terrible plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew carefully hid in Father Michael's office. He picked up the phone and dialed the operator. "Operator? I need to make an international call." Andrew gathered his nerve and answered the person on the other line, "The Vatican."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've grown used to living without light, to fight my predatory instincts, and to live with death surrounding me. My curse has taken everyone I have ever loved, everyone I've held dear and close to my heart. Today I am forced to say goodbye once again.<em>

Willow pulled up by White Rock Lake and walked along the glowing path until she made it to the pier. This was Giles' favorite spot throughout his entire life. She thought it only fair that this be the place where his ashes were laid to rest. Here on this clear night, even in a city like Dallas, you could still see the stars at night. The cool breeze swept by and Willow opened the urn that contained his remains. As beautiful as the sight was, it was a travesty as she dispersed his ashes to be carried away by the wind.

_Goodbye Giles. Goodbye, my friend._

* * *

><p><em>Right when I thought I had nothing to left and no one to fight for, life gave me back what I needed and gave me back my love. Life gave me a new opportunity, almost as if it gave me the chance to cheat death this one and only time. Tara has come back to me. She's my reason to keep fighting. Could it be possible that after all this time, destiny has a plan for us? That there was always one? Could it be that this love of ours is eternal?<em>

_Tara._

_All I want is to have you, but everything around me means danger for you my love. How do I save us Tara? How do I save you, love, from me?_

* * *

><p>Tara closed the chart for RUPERT GILES since it was marked DECEASED. She went to medical records and decided to file it herself. Her mind was elsewhere and she really dreaded being at work at the moment. That file, the whole damn hospital reminded her of Willow. Walking into the Medical Records room she went down the aisles so she could file the chart properly. Tara was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that none other than Billy Ford had snuck into the room right behind her. He hid behind cases waiting for his perfect opportunity. Just as she was about to put the chart away, Billy shoved her to the ground. Tara tried to scream, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into a wall. The terrifying man approached her. Tara's heart pounded and raced in her chest. Was this it? Were her last moments of her life to be on the floor of this room? By the look in his eyes it seemed like the only possible outcome.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's a cliffhanger, but Chapter 3 is on the way, just give me a few days. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. For next chapter new characters are coming. Can anyone guess who?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N & Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except twisting of the plots. Also, I know I left you at a cliffhanger last time and I apologize. As always thank you to my beta Leonhart17 who has put up with all my craziness. Also, I would like to give a very special thanks to drdj2006 for helping me with the clothes description. I am horrible at dealing with clothes and it wasn't for her I don't think I would have finished this chapter. So thank her in your reviews as well. There's one more person to thank, littlemichiru. She stays up at ungodly hours with me, even when I have writer's block. She's a wonderful companion and I'd like to say more, but I'm afraid she'll hurt me. Littlemichiru, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always it's dedicated to my niece Sai. Hope you guys continue to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Free Us From Our Enemies<p>

_This is it. Please God don't let it end like this._

Backed against the wall, Tara sent a silent prayer to the heavens in hopes that she would be heard. The disfigured stranger looked at her in disgust. She couldn't get a good look at him since the lights were out and his eyes were covered by sunglasses and he wore a hat. Aside from frightening her, she noticed his gaze fell on the charts she dropped, more specifically the one with RUPERT GILES written on it. He quickly gathered all the papers and Tara did her best to remain still, hoping that's all he was after. The stranger stood up and walked away and as he reached the door he stopped and took a good look at her. Without a word he walked out, leaving Tara behind to process what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The Vatican City<strong>

A monk in brown robes walked the old stone streets of the Vatican City. In his grasp he carried a red velvet book with a gold cross insignia and he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed by anyone. The matters contained in those pages were too delicate for anyone outside of the church order to see. He passed through a labyrinth of corridors until he finally reached a hidden passage, once again looking over his shoulder; he made sure no one followed before he continued. The monk passed the threshold that led to an elegant hallway

_Evil has always existed along with all that is good. We don't like to admit that the devil exists…_

The monk reached a small church hidden away from all the faithful. He approached the man in darker robes who was praying and knelt. "Excuse me, your Excellency."

_But the devil exists in this world of ours…inside each one of us…inside of you…inside of me. He who denies the existence of evil denies the existence of God as well._

A younger man approached the monk, his tousled dark hair and fair brown eyes looked at the monk with a sincere smile. The monk handed the entrusted book to the priest and left the church.

"Your Excellency. You should have a look at this," he said softly as he opened the book and read the notes taken.

His Excellency looked at the younger priest and simply said, "Find me the Spaniard half-breed."

The younger man paled, but did as instructed.

* * *

><p>Father Michael was listening to another one of Willow's many confessions. Her long battered soul was burdened with so much guilt, all of which she had no control over. "God gave us free will, precisely to control our worst instincts."<p>

"And the Devil knows a thousand tricks," Willow countered. "Many times it is he who wins the battle even when you don't want him to…and we end up hurting those we love most."

* * *

><p>Willow had just arrived from her nightly confession, along the way she had picked up white roses. Stepping into her home, she walked straight for the living area and set the roses in vase with water. Carefully she placed the vase in front of a life-sized portrait of her beloved Tara she had commissioned centuries ago. Melancholy struck her and she sat down in front of the portrait, remembering her life with Tara while she was still human, while she still had something of herself to offer.<p>

In her loneliness, she thought about the present. She couldn't give Tara a future, she loved Tara more than words or feelings could express; she'd lived over three centuries loving her. Still, she'd lost her, Tara had died and been reborn, and she…Willow Rosenberg had become a monster, a child of the night, a spawn of Satan himself. How could she be worthy of such an Angel?

Willow sat back in her chair and looked at the eyes of her love through the painting. Something was coming; she could feel it. Her love was in danger she could feel it burning through her veins. When and where were the questions she had no answers to.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Tara had fallen asleep on the couch, tossing and turning restlessly as disturbing images flooded her dreams.<p>

_A male brooding voice spoke to her, "Tara, listen to me."_

_Flashing images of herself and Willow passed through her at lightning speed and suddenly everything stopped. She found herself wearing a dark blue 18th century dress; at least she assumed it was 18th century, with gold accents. She stood in the pathway of a plaza and saw an old woman picking white roses._

_"Tara." That male voice again. Who was he and what did he want?_

_"Tara, don't listen to him." This voice she recognized, it was Willow._

_"Willow? Where are you?"_

_The blonde got no answer, but had grown closer to the old lady with the white roses. The old woman stood up once her basket was full of beautiful white roses._

_The male voice grew angry, "Tara, listen to me damn it!"_

_"Tara." Willow's voice appeased her through all these chaotic images. "Under her spell, I shall rest forever, and I will no longer have to lament not seeing her eternal beauty or long for her impossible love." Willow was here somewhere, but where?_

_The old lady walked away and when she turned around a male vampire stood in her place. The once Christian mercenary, the one they called Angel._

_"Do you love life?" He smirked._

"No!" Tara yelled as she woke up.

A concerned Buffy came running. "Tara, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Little did Tara know that Willow had seen the entire dream. The vampire growled in anger at what she had seen. Her once cool demeanor left her and her eyes reddened in rage. Her sire, the bastard who took it all from her was coming after Tara.<p>

"Damn you Angelus! You will not take her from me! Not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Vatican City<strong>

"He has been known as Liam, Angel, or as he preferred to be called in his vampire days, Angelus. He is the first American vampire, like the Dracula of the New World. Father Andrew refers in his reports to suspicious activities and supernatural events in Father Michael's church. There are nocturnal confessions, unacceptable literature, among other evidence. This makes us believe there is vampire activity going on there."

Faith sat back and listened intently to what was being said. She just wanted to know how many and where so she could go and do her job, but as always, old men talk like old hens.

* * *

><p>"Tara, what happened? Another nightmare?" Buffy sat next to the taller blonde and pulled her into a one-arm hug "What happened? You're not even usually here at this time."<p>

The shy blonde hid her gaze from her friend. "They sent me home early…I was attacked in the Medical Records room."

"What do you mean you were attacked? That's twice in not even a week, Tara! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Buffy, I'm okay. This week…just doesn't seem to agree with me is all."

"Bullshit Tara!"

"It's strange. He just wanted a file…and it looked like he was sick." Tara quietly tried to remember what she could.

"Of course he's sick, Tara, in the damn noggin! If I ever see this creep I'll give him a real reason to end up in the damn hospital! Nobody messes with my friend and I mean nobody!" Buffy was fuming and by now Tara had learned it was best to just let her be.

After a few minutes of the tiny blonde cursing every name in the book she finally turned to her friend and took a deep breath, "Tara, you're gonna hate me saying this, but that hospital is getting to be too dangerous. I think it would be a good idea that you consider a transfer."

Tara pulled her knees to her chest. "That's the thing, Buffy, I don't think it's the hospital…I'm starting to think it's me…"

Buffy sat next to her friend and tried to offer as much comfort as possible. Things were getting way too hectic, but she'd be damned if she let anything happen to Tara. They'd both lost their mothers and over time grew to be like sisters. All she could do was stick by Tara no matter what.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding on the tattered door and yelling coming from the other side. Billy was quite irritated and got out of his makeshift coffin to answer it. Billy hid behind the door so the sunlight wouldn't burn him.<p>

"Billy you damn freak of nature! I told you to stop ordering your shit to my place! I'm not your doorman or your fucking servant!" The landlord threw the box inside. "What the hell is wrong with you? You only come out at night like a damn rat! What's wrong with you?" the landlord stepped inside, pissed off at the mess he saw. "You're on drugs, aren't you? Or do you sell them? Look at this place! It looks like a damn pigsty! You're disgusting! Not even cleaning up after yourself! This is the last time I'm telling you this, Billy, okay, so listen up! This is the last box I receive for you!"

Billy grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the boarded window. He quickly removed one of the boards and placed his forearm in the sunlight. His paled skin began to burn in front of the older man's eyes and Billy grimaced in pain.

"Don't you see, you ignorant fool that I have a health condition? I can't go out and receive my own packages! I can't go out in daylight! You see that?" Billy shoved the landlord off and yelled because the pain became too unbearable.

"I'm a great tenant. I pay my rent on time. I have no parties, I cause no problems. All I ask is that you get me my packages!" Billy dusted off the landlord's shirt and took a polite tone, "I hope we've cleared up this horrid misunderstanding." The landlord said nothing and left, completely shaken by Billy's attitude.

* * *

><p><em>Every moment of every day I suffer for what I was, for what I'll never be again…for the love I lost three hundred years ago. I resist because I refuse to believe that life can result in a grand irony, an infinite night. Tara, you've changed everything. Just now that I finally want to breathe for the first time in centuries I feel death closer than ever.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Vatican City<strong>

"Angelus spread blood through the colonies wherever he went. Even before he was a vampire he used 'God's Will' to excuse his slaughter of innocents. It is said a gypsy woman cursed him into his immortal existence; condemned to walk the earth for all eternity, feeding off blood to keep himself alive. It is said his body was never found. So we have reason to believe Angelus may still be alive."

Faith was bored, but nevertheless listened intently as these old guys that paid her always had something important to say.

"The Council has followed him for centuries, but we've never gotten close enough to eliminate him. A hundred years ago he vanished without a trace and it seems that he has once again returned to bring chaos."

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Billy was driving through the streets of Dallas looking for Willow's address according to the file he had in hand. He kept practicing his speech in the car over and over thinking it would convince the immortal vampire to do as he asked. Not knowing where he was going, Billy pulled into a gas station and asked an attendant for directions. Following his new lead, he continued driving, going on about knowing every secret Willow had to hide and using it to get his way.<p>

The deranged man even practiced how he would threaten to stake the redhead and grew excited to think that his plan was absolutely flawless. He made a turn, looking for the address listed. Billy grew worried at his surroundings and stepped out of his car. This wasn't possible! This is the address the hospital had for Willow Rosenberg! Keeping calm he approached a security guard who was sleeping on duty.

"Excuse me sir. I'm looking for Willow Rosenberg. Does she work here, or run this place?"

The security guard looked confused. "Willow Rosenberg?"

"This is 720 East Grand, right?"

"Yes, this is the place, but there is no Willow Rosenberg who has ever worked here. At least, not that I know of."

Billy yelled and cursed and ripped the papers, after throwing his tantrum, he got into his car, defeated.

* * *

><p>Tara was out driving, hoping it would help clear her mind. She passed Main Street in downtown and saw the old lady from her dream. Quickly, she parked her car, not caring if it got towed, and pushed through the crowd to get to her. As soon as she saw the old lady turn a corner, Tara felt a chill rush down her spine. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but decided to follow the woman regardless. When she turned the corner, she saw the open plaza from her dream and saw the woman filling her basket with white roses. She approached the woman cautiously and the woman turned to face her and gave her a small smile.<p>

"Tara."

"You know me?"

"There was an elegant woman here, she had long red hair. She told me you'd be coming."

A smile crossed Tara's features, and her eyes watered at thinking Willow knew she'd be there. "What elegant woman?"

The old woman turned to her basket and grabbed the most beautiful white rose she had and a piece of paper. "She told me to give you this rose, and to give this note to you."

Tara took both the rose and the note and opened the piece of paper. She never knew Willow had such beautiful handwriting.

**Under her spell, I shall rest forever, and I will no longer have to lament not seeing her eternal beauty or long for her impossible love.**

Tara was near tears and she looked at the old woman who smiled at her.

"You are very lucky, dear."

Tara smiled and her heart did a summersault in her chest. Yes, indeed, she was very lucky.

* * *

><p>Tara had called Buffy, who was on her way to work. Despite being slightly late already, the small blonde was giving her friend all her attention.<p>

"The place, the woman, the rose, everything was exactly like my dream, except Willow wasn't there."

"How did Willow know you'd be there?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, smarty pants. Answer me this, then. How do you know it was her? I mean it could've been anyone, Tare."

"Buffy, I could tell by the poem. It's the one she said to me in my dream." Tara continued driving, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Aw your mysterious angel is quite romantic. It's like a horror slash romantic movie, Tara."

"Buffy, you're crazy."

"Wait, _I'm_ the one who's crazy? Who's the one with the mystery woman and dreams, and probably hot sexy wet dreams?"

"Buffy!"

"Hey gotta go. Love ya, Tare!"

Tara rolled her eyes and closed her phone as she pulled into a parking spot. She got out of her car and grabbed her purse, making sure she had her badge and everything for work. Tara never saw Billy coming. When she stood up he covered her mouth to muffle her screams. She kicked and struggled but he wouldn't let her go.

"I want you to take me to Willow Rosenberg." His voice was menacing and Tara didn't know what to do. She honestly had no idea how to find Willow.

"I don't know her!" she said as he dragged her though the parking lot.

"Liar!" Tara continued to struggle, but he wouldn't give up that easily. "I saw you two together! I know there's something between you two!" Tara was crying and kept trying to struggle. "Quiet down. Quiet down, unless you want me to hurt you."

A growl came from behind Billy. "Let her go!"

Billy released the blonde, who ran to Willow. The redhead pulled her behind her, using her body to shield her from harm. Willow's eyes glowed red and she bared her fangs to Billy who dropped three stakes in front of her. He took off his trench coat and looked at Willow with a pleading gaze and he offered his open arms.

"Bite me, please."

Willow retracted her fangs as her eyes returned to their normal green. Behind her Tara looked mortified and confused at being attacked and not knowing why the psycho man wanted Willow to bite him.

"Bite me, please," he said again, almost in tears.

The security guards came rushing out and Billy picked up his stakes and his coat. "I know all about you. I know who you really are," he said threateningly before he ran off.

One of the guards asked Tara if she was fine and she simply dismissed his questions, not being able to tears her eyes away from Willow.

* * *

><p>Andrew was opening drawers and looking through boxes in Father Michael's room. He was hungry to find more answers to the elder priest's strange behavior. He knew there was more, he simply needed proof. Just as he pulled open another box, the elder priest walked in with a displeased look written on his face. Andrew found himself caught red handed and tried to think of an excuse.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Andrew fidgeted. "I was…"

"Those are my things."

The blond man couldn't come up with a valid excuse so he said the only thing that came to his mind, "I was…I was organizing. You know this is my room too, and it's been a mess. I simply wanted it to be in order."

"All I ask is for privacy, Andrew. Last I checked this isn't your side of the room. Even priests deserve respect amongst each other."

"So you think this is like you bachelor pad or something, well no sir it isn't." Andrew knew he was pushing his luck, but he found himself out of cards to play.

Father Michael got in the younger man's face. "Don't be fooled by me, Andrew. You don't know who you're messing with."

"You're the one making the mistake here, Michael. You know our lives are public, just like our responsibilities, so we have no privacy. We learned that in seminary school, but I guess you missed that class!" Andrew stormed off and slammed the door.

Father Michael sat on his bed and looked through his things. He silently prayed that the foolish boy hadn't found anything to incriminate Willow. She was just on her path to find redemption and she didn't need someone like Andrew jeopardizing it for her. The priest opened a wooden box he had kept hidden, apparently it was no longer a secret, and looking through it he realized his journal was missing. He slammed the wooden box shut in his anger and realized the church would come after Willow.

* * *

><p>"Buffy, I swear nothing happened to me. I'm fine." Riley walked in while Tara was talking to Buffy on the phone. "Buffy, let me call you back."<p>

The doctor looked at her with concern. "Tara, security just told me you were attacked in the parking lot." He tried to get near the blonde, but she brushed aside his efforts.

"I'm fine, nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" He was struck by her rejection, but set his feelings aside. "That same man has attacked you twice. You need to file a police report. This can't keep happening."

"Yes, I know that. Thank you for being Dr. Obvious."

"What's wrong with you?" Riley was starting to wonder what had gotten into the usually shy girl.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, Riley! Now stay the hell out of my business. You're my boss and I understand your concern, but stop looking at me like a lovesick puppy. You're suffocating me. I don't know if you realize this, but I'm a lesbian, Riley. I don't like men." Tara grabbed her jacket and went to do a quick round of her patients, leaving a dumbstruck Riley behind.

Anya chose that precise moment to share the new gossip with Riley. "So, did you hear?"

"What? That Tara got jumped in the parking lot? Or that she's lost her mind?" Riley sounded frustrated as he looked through some charts. Anya continued to observe his actions and realized Riley had been either rejected or had a serious case of jealousy.

"No, you nimrod. That our precious Tara got saved by Willow Rosenberg, yet again." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Riley slammed the charts on the desk, not caring where the papers flew. "I think, honestly, the next step for Tara is to go out on a date with her. You know, as gratitude for saving her."

Riley was fuming, his fists were balled and his face was red. Anya tried to ease the situation in her own and not so smooth way. "Don't get jealous. The whole world knows Tara's a lesbian. Besides Willow has saved her twice, it's kind of hard to compete with that." Riley stormed away, needing air. He didn't need to be hearing this.

* * *

><p>Willow was on a hunt. She could still smell his foul stench. That sick bastard had hurt her Tara and she was going to make sure he paid dearly for it. She heard retreating footsteps and as she followed them the scent grew stronger. She bared her fangs and her eyes changed. Without a care, she grabbed him and tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll.<p>

"Who are you? Why have you been following me?" she yelled at him as he desperately tried to crawl away from her.

"Wait. Wait. Wait."

Willow reached down and grabbed him by his neck. He took his glasses off and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Look…you have to help me. I'm sick. My life is an eternal night." He turned his face so she could see his scars. "You see. The sun burns me. It harms me like it harms you. I don't want to keep living like this. I'm begging you, please. Turn me into a vampire."

The vampire dropped him, repulsed by his wish to be the monster she was. What was wrong with him? Did he not understand? This wasn't a movie that you can walk away when you're done showing off.

"Bite me, please." Billy was on his knees now. "Don't you see I'm dying? There is no cure for what I have."

The redhead couldn't hear more of this. She turned her back on him and began walking away. This man needed help, more than he thought, and not the kind she could give. Billy refused to accept no for an answer. He quickly stood up and pulled a stake from his trench coat.

"If you don't change me, I'll kill you!"

Willow stopped and turned to face him. She approached him quickly and brought the stake just above her dead heart. "You think you can? Do it! You don't realize what a huge favor you'd be doing for me by putting me out of my eternal misery!"

Billy was shaking, trying to pull away, but Willow continued, "You don't know what you're asking for! You have no idea what it's like to be the living dead, and see those who you love most die all around you! You want me to change you? Guess what? I won't do it. Get it over with and kill me already!"

Once Willow released her grasp on him, Billy withdrew the stake and looked defeated. Willow stared him in the eyes. "At least you can die. I'm alone and I'm cursed to be that way for all eternity." With those last words Willow turned and walked away leaving the scarred man behind.

"But you're the only one who can save me!" he yelled after her. Willow vanished and Billy fell to his knees, screaming at the night sky.

_I can't save anyone…not even Tara._

* * *

><p>Father Michael walked into his room and found everything disheveled and tossed around. His side of the room was in shreds, as if a tornado had struck inside the room. Papers, books, even religious artifacts lay scattered everywhere. He got on his knees and tried to pick up and salvage what little of his possessions that he could. All his books had been taken. Furious by this indiscretion and lack of respect, he made his way to his office. What awaited him there was worse than in his room. Everything was turned over. Even burglars weren't this destructive. Running a hand through his graying hair, he went to look for Andrew.<p>

"Andrew!" He walked the corridors of the church and the blond man didn't answer him. "Andrew! It's not possible that you-" Father Michael froze as a small group dressed in suits all except for a girl looked at him patiently. Andrew was smirking, hiding behind a dark haired man who was looking through the elder priest's books.

The dark haired man turned to face Father Michael. "Interesting reading material, especially for a priest." Warren Mears looked at the priest with disdain as he slammed the book shut and threw it on the floor.

The priest simply kept his gaze on the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in my church?"

"_Your_ church? What an interesting way of seeing things."

"Give me my books back. You have no right," the priest demanded.

"Actually, Father, you're wrong. It is you who has no right." Andrew winced at the tone used on his elder, but didn't change his mind about his decision. "You have no right," Warren accused, "to make the house of God a refuge to men and women who have renounced Him!"

Father Michael was walking on thin ice and he was well aware of it. "Where did you get such an idea from?"

Warren began yelling not caring he was in a holy place, "Are you denying, in front of God, that you have granted night time confessions?"

Faith stepped in, trying to ease the tension. "Father Michael, You've demonstrated quite the interest in the occult, more specifically vampires. The Vatican was made aware of this and therefore informed the Council. You're not in trouble. If you cooperate with us, we'll be out of your way in no time at all."

Father Michael turned to the girl who'd spoken. "May I ask who filed such absurd reports to the Vatican?"

Faith smiled genuinely. "Of course. Your assistant, Andrew Wells."

"Did he happen to mention that he's obsessively paranoid and follows me everywhere?"

"Actually, no he didn't. I'll make sure to make note of that." Faith pulled out a black leather book with a gold insignia, and Andrew paled when she actually began writing in it.

"Enough!" Warren was growing tired of these games. "The order we belong to deals with the occult. They have granted us slayers to accompany us, including a special one at that. So you'd better cooperate with us, Father Michael, or I will bring this city to its knees until I find your demons."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "We all know you have lack of faith."

The priest lashed out at Andrew, "Don't you of all people question my faith!"

Faith wasn't all with the religious crowd, but she had enough respect to keep it outside of a church. "Boys! If you feel like growing a pair, take it outside! This is a church, for crying out loud! You're supposed to be men of God so start behaving like it!" Warren looked at Father Michael like he wanted to continue, but Faith wasn't having it. She grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him off. "You maybe the expert on books Warren, but when it comes to slaying and killing I'm the expert. Don't push me. Now let's go!"

Warren straightened out his jacket and motioned the other men that came with them to follow him out. Faith remained behind and looked at Father Michael. "I'm sorry about that. He had no right."

"It's alright, child. Go, I'll be fine." Faith nodded and left the church quietly. The elder priest old prayed Willow didn't stop by for a confession on this forsaken night.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon and both Tara and Buffy sat on the smaller girl's bed laughing over jokes and doing each other's nails.<p>

"I don't know, Buffy, Willow can be such a strange woman." Tara couldn't help the shine in her blue eyes or the smile that came across her face at the mention of the redhead's name.

"What do you mean she's strange?" Buffy said in a fit of giggles.

"Well, she's never around during the day, not even when her father died. And then she sends me weird messages and she's very vague."

"Tara, you saw the cards as well as I did. You sure she isn't married?" The look Tara gave her made her pout, "Jeez forgive a girl for asking."

"Well, remember the night that guy attacked me in the parking lot?"

"Of course, I nearly died of a heart attack."

"Okay, well that guy showed Willow his arms like this," Tara showed Buffy exactly what she meant, "and then he says, 'Bite me.' I mean isn't that a little strange to you?" Buffy laughed and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Tara, it's so clear now she's straight and married. Or simply has a creepy ass boyfriend who's completely psycho." The mirth in Buffy's voice made Tara laugh.

"Buffy, I promise you she isn't straight."

"And how the hell would you know? No offense, Tara, but it's not like you have this huge lesbo street cred."

Tara suddenly got curious, "Oh and you do?"

"More so than you."

"What I'm trying to say is... you don't know for sure that she is. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Besides, what makes you think she does play for your team? Come on; don't hold back, I want all the juicy details."

Tara sat back. "The first night she saved me, our hands touched and I know it sounds crazy, but it felt absolutely perfect. Then, when she came back to visit her father, she was reciting poetry. She asked me if I liked poetry and if I'd heard of Robert Frost…I swear I almost touched the underside of her breast." Tara lay back on the bed and brought a pillow to her face. "But, each and every time Riley ruins it!"

"Ooh, Tara had dreamy eyes! You had dreamy eyes when you were talking!"

Tara threw a pillow at Buffy. "Shut up, Buffy."

"Okay, I surrender. You still have a few hours to get ready before your big date with Willow Rosenberg." Buffy saw Tara hide behind her long hair with a smile. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be okay, Buffy. I mean it's Willow. She saved me twice already, remember."

Buffy let out a deep breath, "Okay, come on. You have to look absolutely mesmerizing. So even if she isn't gay, she will be by the end of tonight."

The girls relaxed for the next few hours before Tara's big night.

* * *

><p>Willow chose to take her McLaren with her for dinner with Tara. She was nervous and decided to ease her nerves by first stopping by to see Father Michael. She walked up the steps that led to the church entrance and she knocked a couple times but when the elder priest appeared at the door he refused to let her in.<p>

"Father, I need to talk to you."

Father Michael looked nervous. "This isn't a good time."

The vampire noticed the behavior, but didn't know where it was coming from. "Please, Father, I just need a minute. I'm on my way to see her and I wanted to talk to you-"

"We don't do night confessions here!" Willow was taken aback by Father Michael's sudden tone towards her.

"Father, I didn't come here for a confession. I just wanted to talk about Tara."

The older man kept looking over his shoulder almost afraid of being caught, "Come back tomorrow!" When he realized no one was looking, his tone and gaze softened. "Willow. Please. Go now. Go. It's not safe here tonight." When he heard footsteps he raised his voice, "Go away!" Without another word Father Michael shut the church door, leaving Willow standing there very confused.

* * *

><p>Tara had agreed to meet Willow at a specified address. The redhead's only condition was that she wear something elegant. Excited about her date, Buffy and Tara had gone out shopping and bought a new dress and shoes for this particular evening. Tara was beginning to get nervous as she saw how fancy and expensive the place looked. There was no way Willow, who looked so young, could afford this, unless of course, she came from a wealthy family. She pulled to the circular driveway up front where a gentleman from valet took her key and kindly explained her parking had been paid for and he had been generously tipped.<p>

The blonde took a moment to take all this in. The place was massive and she was afraid to get lost. The luxury was breathtaking she walked along the marble corridors until she reached what she assumed to be the actual restaurant. Since there weren't many patrons, Tara easily spotted Willow near the back by a patio.

The blonde walked over slowly and saw Willow talking to a waiter. Willow sensed Tara nearby and dismissed the young man in front of her. She picked up the white rose from the table and handed it to her approaching date. The bright smile that lit up the vampire's features changed into burning desire as one look at Tara took her breath away.

A thin strap came down from around her neck to cross her collar bones. Widening straps left a thin tantalizing V-neck that dropped to show a slight swell of breast before disappearing under the satin material. The satin sides wrapping under her arms leaving what Willow hoped was an open back. Her hips were hugged in the form fit, inviting hands to rest upon them. The dress flowed down legs to the floor. There a split could be found on the right side that continued up to the hip yet somehow managed to not reveal anything except the strappy heels that perfectly matched her ensemble.

Willow's mouth was dry as her eyes traveled up the dark navy blue dress and she saw Tara's blue eyes shining brightly. The redhead reached for the chilled champagne bottle and nearly dropped it. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes of the gorgeous goddess in front of her. She struggled with the urge to take the woman in front of her and dance with her to the sensual music playing. Willow could only pray such an angel would let her steal a kiss from her lips by the end of the night.

"I hope you don't mind me thinking ahead," Willow managed to say with a sincere smile as she poured the champagne into the flutes. As Willow sat down she said, "Cheers, to you."

Their eyes locked as they sipped the sparkling drink. As she set down her glass, Tara's eyes wandered over the redhead. Aside from the usual black pants and jacket, Willow wore an emerald silk dress shirt. The emerald color from the shirt brought out the green in Willow's eyes. She couldn't help, but lose herself completely in those pools of green. Realizing she had been staring too long, Tara blushed and looked away slightly.

Willow couldn't contain the huge smile that crossed her lips at seeing Tara blush. The night breeze was playing with Tara's blonde hair and Willow kept staring, mesmerized, barely realizing Tara looked at her once again, only this time in question.

Tara gathered her courage and asked, "Are all your heroic acts paid with dates?"

The redhead held her gaze, "They're paid with your smile…with a look in your eyes. The date…is a bonus."

Tara smiled at Willow's honest reply. Both women felt immensely content and the evening air was more than relaxing. Willow kept smiling as she reached for the blonde's right hand. Gently, she turned it over and looked mirthfully at her companion, "This line represents your heart…"

Tara rewarded the redhead with a half smile. "What does it say? Is my heart taken?"

Both Willow and Tara burst into giggles. Willow was about to ask Tara for a dance when a large wooden crucifix was slammed on the table. Both women were startled and turned to face the stranger hovering over them.

"Willow Rosenberg."

The redhead seemed unmoved by the dark haired man standing in front of them. Tara, however, looked at Willow and wondering what in the world this woman was involved in. Willow's attention was focused on the stranger who began speaking in Latin, which for Willow it was not hard to understand.

**"When weapons speak the law falls silent. God's wish…"**

Willow suddenly stood up taking a defensive position between Tara and the man in front of her.

**"…is for war between demon and man."**

He was a hunter, no doubt about it. Willow had only heard those words spoken by hunters or from members of a church order. The redhead felt very much uneasy by the man's presence, and it wasn't because of who he was. The stranger eyed Willow, and then turned to Tara.

"Have you told her, what you really are?" The man smirked.

Willow simply turned to look at Tara. The blonde's blue eyes begged for an answer of some kind, but Willow couldn't give it to her. Not tonight. Not like this. Not because he was here. Willow only hoped that Tara would forgive her silence.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. I'm evil. Yet, another cliffhanger. Don't worry already working on the next chapter. Can anyone guess who's making an appearance? Well, find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I owe you guys and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I am working on it. My job just has me on a schedule where I don't always have time. I'm very appreciative of your reviews and favorites for the story. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I will make time to finish this I promise you it will be finished! Thanks to my beta Leonhart17 :) I send hugs to you! Oh, and this chapter also goes out to my buddy from work Maria, who has been begging I finish this chapter. She's starting to have dreams of how it will end lol. A special thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, who happens to find my writing interesting as well. I know I owe you on the other one mi corazón :) I will finish that one too! Love you baby!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing. I'm too broke to sue and you can't have my cats. My girlfriend won't let them get taken away. She finds Romeo too cute and I find Yunie to be a spoiled princess!

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: I'm The Angel Of Death<p>

_Every day of my life is a mistake. I've gotten used to mistakes. Almost like making mistakes was a part of my job. Life changes in a second. What we believe in life, is worth nothing when we are faced with death._

Warren Mears arrived at a crime scene in a dark alley of East Dallas. Normally, he wouldn't interfere, but something told him this case fell in his line of work. He crossed the yellow tape and identified himself as an investigator from the Vatican. The officer let him through, but then went to his superior.

"Sir, there's a man here who claims to be from the Vatican."

The detective was in no mood to deal with curious individuals and approached Warren who was taking on the deceased body. The deceased was a young man drained of blood, with two punctures on his neck.

"So you're with Special Investigations from the Vatican. What exactly are you doing here Mister…?"

"Mears and the rest is classified information. If you'll excuse me I was just leaving." With those words Warren left with what he believe was enough proof to prove once and for all that Willow Rosenberg must be eliminated.

High above on a rooftop, where no one could see, Willow stood watching the crime scene as the coroner took the body away. Her green eyes scanned the area trying to catch a glimpse of the one responsible. Seeing no sign of another vampire anywhere she turned to make her leave.

_Perhaps it's time to put an end to my loneliness. Maybe…_

* * *

><p>"You're telling me some random guy crashed your date?" Buffy sat facing Tara in disbelief as the other blonde described the night's events.<p>

"Yes, Buffy. This guy showed up and started speaking to Willow in Italian or Latin. After that he simply left." Tara wasn't keeping eye contact with her friend and focused her attention at an imaginary piece of lint on her sleeve.

"Okay, Tare, that's just creepy. It gives me too many chills." The petite blonde was antsy and couldn't help it, "Tare, don't you think that maybe she could be…"

"Please don't start with the 'Willow is straight' thing again, please. I…I think maybe it's something serious."

Buffy rolled her eyes and voiced her opinion despite her friend's reluctance, "It's obviously serious. I mean all the signs are there."

"What signs?"

"Willow is with the mafia."

Tara couldn't help herself and burst out in giggles as she finished tying up her hair, "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?"

"I am so not exaggerating! You said yourself that they were speaking in Italian! All Italians are part of the mafia."

Tara continued to giggle as she sat on her bed and began tying her shoes wondering just where in the world her friend was getting such ideas. "Okay, Buffy. First you Willow is married, then that she's straight, and now she's with the mafia."

The petite blonde was blushed by embarrassment, "She could be all three. Straight, married, and in the mafia." Tara rolled her eyes refusing to listen, "Listen. C'mon, Tara think about it. She is obviously in the mafia, and she is so straight she is probably married to the big boss and they simply wan a playmate they can use and throw away." Buffy smiled as if she had made the greatest discovery of all time, "That has to be it. Let's face it the mafia is terrible and you're too gullible…it's _la cosa nostra_!"

The younger woman's faux Italian accent had Tara in a fit of giggles. "Tara." Buffy looked pleadingly at her friend, "Tara, please, listen to me. Reconsider any other woman, but her. There's always men too you know. Like Riley. He's handsome."

Tara rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, "No."

"He has a stable career."

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"Hello, Buffy, lesbian here." Tara gathered her things and slowly made her way for the front door. "If you think he's so wonderful, why don't you go out with him?"

Buffy made a pouting face, "You're still wishing for that Lehane girl aren't you?" the petite blonde blushed and the girls found themselves heading towards their respective cars in a fits of giggles and childish bickering.

* * *

><p>Father Michael sat in his office dreadfully listening to the news report on TV, "As of right now, the identity of the victim is still unknown. His body has been moved to the city morgue where an autopsy will be performed. Various sources say the young man was completely drained of blood…" the old priest shook nervously as to who the potential culprit might be.<p>

A cold chill crawled up the old man's spine and he quickly turned around shocked to see Willow standing there. "You can't be here. They're looking for you."

The redheaded vampire took two steps forward, "To kill me? I know." Willow continued walking towards the shaken priest in front of her, "A killer is always a killer, right?"

"Willow, child, please listen-"

"You know human weaknesses. You know that all of us…deep down…are capable of the cruelest acts…especially when it comes to survival."

Father Michael kept backing up until he grazed the wall behind him; the vampire had left him nowhere to run and the undisturbed calmness of her features shook him to his core. Her innocent face hid the demonic predator that occupied such a beautiful host.

"Didn't you want…to redeem yourself?"

"Tell me Father, how is redemption possible?" the redhead leaned forward and the priest's eyes looked to the floor, "When the house of God has closed its doors to me?"

Father Michael dare look up into the disappointed emeralds that shone despite the room's darkness, "I did it for your own good."

"My own good?" the priest nodded unsure of what the vampire would do next, "For my own good or for yours Father."

Father Michael felt guilt wash over him as Willow's words struck deep. In all honesty he had done it for both of them; for her safety and his priesthood. The redhead took a step back and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm capable of killing?"

"Y-you said yourself that the devil was inside you. That the desire consumes you."

Willow was upset and now offended and her eyes turned bright red for an instant before taking control of her emotions. She looked straight into the old man's eyes, "I didn't do it."

Father Michael let out a breath of relief at the vampire's confession.

"All this time I thought I was alone in this city, but now I see I'm not. So you see Father, there are others out there like me."

The priest and vampire looked at each other, they had to devise a plan or else things would only get worse.

* * *

><p>Anya sat in the staff lounge of the hospital watching the news broadcast of the brutally murdered young man that was left in an alley in downtown Dallas without a drop of blood. She was so caught up into the morbid new that she didn't notice Tara walking up to her.<p>

"Anya."

"Damn it Tara! Don't do that!"

Tara ignored her coworker and looked through medical charts getting prepared for her shift. "Why are you so nervous?"

Anya turned her attention back to the news, "Not nervous, just watching this news story. They found this handsome guy dead in an alley. It looks like someone sucked all his blood."

Tara turned her attention to the broadcast while Anya kept rambling, "Can you imagine? A crazy serial killer who thinks he's a vampire is running around loose in our city! Holy Mother of God! If that's not scary, then I don't know what is."

Tara kept watching a strange feeling taking over her and he was scared, but she still was unsure why.

* * *

><p><em>Loneliness is torture. It's a punishment that covers life like a thick fog, blinding the heart…killing the soul. Until now, my sentence was eternal and absolute. Still…that loneliness brought me peace. Each day I thought that I was getting further away from my reality. Here it is looking me in the eye. Now I know that there's someone like me…and everything gets complicated.<em>

* * *

><p>Willow drove through the streets of Dallas looking for the most likely places where another vampire would pick its prey. It'd have to be somewhere public to not arouse suspicion, preferably crowded with people. Clubs seemed like the best place to start looking, so the redhead pulled in front of one of Dallas' most popular new hot spot, Cub Eclipse.<p>

Willow made her way between the patrons; some with false vampire teeth, others dancing in cages. This wasn't the type of place where she'd like to spend hours of her eternity, but it was perfect to catch prey. The redhead approached the bartender questioning him about strange occurrences, but she didn't get the answers she sought.

A girl approached her dancing all over her, Willow wasn't amused by this and the girl revealed her long fangs. Taking a chance Willow changed her eyes from emerald to ruby red, the girl freaked and ran disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Warren paced in living room is his temporary apartment courtesy of the Vatican. Faith walked in and noticed the walls covered in pictures of a beautiful redheaded woman.<p>

"Whose-" her question was cut off by Warren's hand waving at her to keep silent.

"Yes, Excellency. There is definitely a vampire in this city. Maybe even more." Warren listened carefully to the instructions he was being given. "No. No, this doesn't seem like Angel's work, this…killer, left too many traces…too many clues. It's almost like she wants to be found."

Warren's words answered Faith half-spoken question, they were to hunt this redheaded vampire. Still something in Faith stirred, she knew a ruthless vampire when she saw it, but this one was different. She would rely on the instincts when she crossed paths with this one and see what would become of it.

* * *

><p>Willow was getting frustrated with her search. This was the fifth club she'd visited and still nothing, but the redhead refused to give up. Club Zion was more vibrant than Eclipse, and the vampire hoped that taking this chance wouldn't cost another victim. The place wasn't as crowded so it was easier to move between the mass of people. She looked to the side when a pair of young girls caught her eye. The youngest of them stared at her defiantly as she kept a close hold on her companion.<p>

Willow sensed something about this girl and quickly showed her vampire eyes. The young girl responded just in kind, Willow's search was over. The younger vampire showed Willow from afar that she would feed on her companion; she licked the girl's forearms revealing her long fangs. Willow shook her head as a warning and mark of disapproval. The young vampire sank her fangs into her prey and vanished in an instant. Willow made quick way to exit the club and make her way to the alley behind.

"It won't hurt." the vampire promised as her prey shook with fear.

Willow found her just in time. "Don't do it."

"I'm hungry."

The redhead threw the brunette vampire off the other girl. "What's the matter? You want her for yourself? As strong as you appear to be I don't think you'll have a problem finding your own food!"

Willow ignored the younger vampire's rant as she carefully watched the people passing by. "You can't keep killing people."

"And who the hell are you? A vampire cop or something?" the vampire circled Willow looking her up and down. "I thought you were like me."

"I am, but I haven't killed anyone in a hundred years."

"Wow! What a diet. Is that how you keep that nice sexy body of yours?" Willow sensed danger and this amateur wasn't listening. "You're like what, a vegetarian vampire? You seem a bit boring, but the compliment remains, you're quite sexy. So tell me, what your name officer?"

"It doesn't matter." Willow's tone grew cold and serious, "Believe me; I'm saying this for your own good. Things will not end well for you if you keep leaving bodies in alleys and making headline news like last night."

"You sound like my mother."

"You can't keep leaving corpses everywhere, because you will get caught. There are people hunting us down and your behavior is not helping at all."

"You're so dramatic!"

The girl the brunette had been feeding from woke up and screamed when she saw her bleeding arm. She got up looking at the two women in front of her and ran off screaming. Willow kept her eyes on the young woman that ran off.

"The name is Kennedy." Willow turned to look back, but the other vampire had disappeared. She decided enough commotion had been enough for a night and decided to take her leave.

* * *

><p>Father Michael paced in front of the old church doors. The night was almost up and there was still no sign of his vampire friend. A stranger in ragged clothes quickly made his way up to the front stairs of the church. The older priest stood firmly in front of the church doors. "The church is closed."<p>

The stranger handed him the newspaper's headline story. The priest looked at the disfigured man misunderstanding what he wanted. "We don't do confessions at this late hour."

"My name is Billy and I don't want to confess to anything."

"Look, I don't know what you're looking for, but I think you got the wrong place."

"Willow!" Billy shouted causing the priest to back away slowly, "I need Willow!"

"I don't know what you're thinking-" Father Michael was cut off by Andrew pushing past him and splashing holy water on Billy and shouting.

"Satan! Get out of this house of light you filthy demon!" Andrew turned to Father Michael who picked up the newspaper Billy left behind. "You see Michael? This is all your fault! We're surrounded by demons!"

Father Michael looked at the newspaper and silently was relieved Willow had not shown up.

* * *

><p>It was Tara's break and she found herself beating up the vending machine which took her change. Her palms were red from hitting it, "Give me back my change!"<p>

Willow stood at the doorway to the lounge looking at her blonde goddess. She couldn't help smile at the cuteness of the scene before her. "I brought you something to eat."

The blonde looked behind her when she heard the familiar voice. Her blue eyes looked at the redhead standing there and she found herself glad to see Willow, but she was also very upset.

Willow's eyes looked from Tara to the vending machine, "You don't have to beat up the machine now." The redhead gave Tara a smile, but it soon faded when she saw the blonde upset.

"Willow." the tone in her voice was cold, "You know, I would've loved if you called me back last night. Perhaps to tell me 'I'm sorry our evening was ruined. How are you?' but guess what you didn't." Tara walked to one of the tables and sat down; she was fuming in anger for the previous night's events.

Willow took a seat in front of her choosing to remain quiet.

"What if we stop this whole thing with sudden appearances, mystery dates and cryptic messages?"

"You're upset about last night."

"Upset? No, I'm not upset. But, doesn't it seem a little strange to you that a mysterious man comes to our table and starts speaking to you in a different language?" Willow suddenly felt a bit nervous, "Who are you? And tell me the truth."

There was a silence between them and emeralds met sapphires and Willow knew she had disappointed her love. Still she remained silent letting her speak, "Are you involved in something illegal?"

Willow gave a brief smile and shook her said still not saying a word. She found the question very amusing, but kept her amusement to herself.

"Look if you don't want to be honest with me and tell me, that's fine. We'll just stop whatever it is that we have."

The redhead looked into her beloved's eyes before speaking. "Tara. Give me time, please. I will tell you everything, I promise. Now is just not the time."

The blonde could hear truth and sincerity in Willow's words, but it still pained her to think that she was being kept from something. Willow left the lunch bag on the table and placed a soft kiss on Tara's cheek. The innocent kiss made Tara blush and she closed her eyes as the redhead walked away leaving her behind with unshed tears.

Willow steadily walked towards the parking garage to her car completely ignoring her surroundings, but taking one last look behind her. The vampire got into her car with a heavy sigh knowing that her secret would ruin what little she had with her former wife. A smack on the driver door startled her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw none other than Kennedy, slightly rolling her eyes he got out of her car.

"Wow! What a car!"

Willow did not feel up to the brunette's antics, she simply wanted to go home and rest in her coffin. She stood in front of the younger vampire with her hands on her hips looking towards the hospital, "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I didn't like you at first. I don't like being censored."

The elder vampire's patience was wearing thin, "All I was trying to do is protect us."

"Whatever. Point is I changed my mind and followed you. I thought you might like some company."

Willow looked at the girl in front of her and looked at her like a petulant child, "Well, you're wrong."

"Don't be so boring! I'm simply curious to know what a vegetarian vampire does at night. Besides…you're car is awesome!"

Willow looked at her car trying to ignore the growing frustration from being in the other vampire's presence, "I'm not in the mood."

"Fine then, I'll stay here at this hospital enjoy myself like a kid at a candy store. Later, Red."

Willow didn't have to weigh her options; she knew the damage this one amateur vampire could cause. "No, no, no. Wait, I have a better idea." quickly the redhead caught up to Kennedy and pulled her towards her car leading her away from the hospital entrance. "Look, I'll take you to wherever it is you're going."

Unknown to both vampires Tara walked out of the hospital in search of Willow. The blonde saw as Willow open her car door and a very young brunette get in. Tara felt even more hurt and a sting of jealousy, her blue eyes spilled the tears she had been fighting back and broken hearted she walked back to finish her shift. Willow got into her car and took off not knowing what Tara had witnessed.

* * *

><p>Father Michael was pacing nervously back and forth, as Warren had his men search through every possession of his. The elder priest wasn't allowed to look through the things that were confiscated. Warren looked at the elder man with a disdain.<p>

"I told you, I know nothing about vampires." Father Michael's voice broke as his only family album was thrown into the pile of discarded items as if it were worthless.

Warren gave the priest a sour grin, "Swearing in vain is a mortal sin." Warren eyed a statue of Saint Michael the Archangel that was on the priest's dresser. He grabbed it roughly and examined it as if looking for anything that could give him an unknown clue.

Father Michael felt his stomach twist as the cynical man held his family heirloom so carelessly. "Give me that!"

The brunette laughed and tossed the statue from one hand to the next, "I wonder what Saint Michael the Archangel would feel…if he knew that Michael Hemmingway, one of his _most_ loyal followers hangs around vampires."

Father Michael tried keeping calm and not give into Warren's bullying. Warren stepped closer and this unnerved the older man.

"You don't understand that what I do," Warren pointed at the crucifix behind him keeping his eyes glued to Father Michael, "I do so for Him. Just like you."

"Don't you dare say that! I'm a priest."

Warren chuckled cynically turning his back to the older man.

"Oh, please."

"I open the door to the house of God for all those who seek redemption."

The brunette felt his anger rise, "How generous of you, Father."

"You're a murderer!" Father Michael spat the words and a strange look crossed Warren's face. The brunette smirked and smashed the statue he held in his hand, the shattered pieces scattered on the floor. Father Michael backed away until the back of his legs hit one of the benches, he couldn't help but cower at the young man's aggressiveness that took over.

"Murderer!" Warren grabbed the file of the young man that had found in the alley earlier. He held the picture for the older man to see. "And the one who did this Michael? Answer me! And the one who did this, what do you call it?"

Father Michael fell into the bench, but he kept his eyes on the man that was now towering over him. "This man was twenty five. He had a mother and two little brothers, and one of your demons took his life! They left him, without blood, in a dark alley. Like if he was an animal. Tell me, doesn't whoever did this deserve to die?"

Gathering his courage, Father Michael found words and finally spoke, "Those judgments, I leave up to God."

"God sent me!" Warren shouted as if the man in front of him was deaf. "As judge, jury, and executioner."

Father Michael remained silent and silently prayed that Warren and his group would leave soon.

* * *

><p>Kennedy walked through the passages of Willow's home. Never in her mortal or immortal life had she known luxury. She took in every detail and was curious about everything. Her small exploration led her to the glass doors that opened into the patio.<p>

"What a house!"

The redhead walked next to the younger girl, "This is my home, my refuge…I have a lot of memories here."

"This is huge!"

Willow gave a simple nod, her thoughts not completely focused on the girl next to her. A question plagued the redhead and she decided to ask. "How did you end up like this?"

"Why does it matter?"

Willow could tell the younger vampire took a defensive position as to how she became the immortal being she was. "I'm simply interested. It's been a long time since I've seen someone like me."

Kennedy giggled and looked the older vampire, "I'm not like you. You're like… good…"

"Oh, and you're bad?" Willow looked at the younger girl who struggled to answer. An awkward silence followed and the girl finally answered as they reached the poolside.

"I'm not good or bad. I take life as it comes." Kennedy's eyes landed on the pool in front of her. The pool was quite grand in side and at the end; it narrowed slightly and led to stairs leading out of the pool's waters. At each side of the steps were white marble statues of fierce lions. Two arches were behind each beast with an entryway to a private secluded lounge area.

"Wow! What a pool!" Kennedy began removing her top getting ready to jump into the cool water.

Willow leaned against one of the pillars by the poolside losing herself in her thoughts. "I've spent many nights by this pool…meditating…" the sound of shoes falling to the ground disturbed her train of thought. She looked to her right and saw Kennedy taking her pants of sensually. "What are you doing?"

"I love it."

The redhead blushed as Kennedy winked at her and jumped into the pool. Willow shook her head giggling a bit as the other vampire splashed around the pool like a little girl.

"Get in."

Willow shook her head and sat on one of the deck chairs. She grabbed a soft towel and held it in her hands looking away from the younger girl.

Kennedy felt rejected and could not help express it, "You hate me, don't you?"

Willow didn't answer and lowered her emerald eyes and looked at the floor.

"You think I'm terrible."

"No, I'm no one to judge you. I just think you're mistaken." Willow looked off into the distance a thousand thoughts running through her mind all at once.

Kennedy rested her chin on her crossed arms at the edge on the pool and looked at the redhead. She was curious as to why a vampire wouldn't follow their natural instincts and kill. "What about you? Do you ever have the need for it?"

"Yes, of course, but I choose not to kill." Kennedy rolled her eyes at Willow's answer.

"Choose? That's weird. I didn't choose to be like this, yet I am."

Willow looked away. She remembered that even she wasn't given a choice; she was turned into this beast against her will.

"So, I have to control my need for blood? Why? For who?" Kennedy has the look of a confused child on her features.

Willow's green eyes met Kennedy's, "For your soul. So that you don't have to suffer the consequences of life."

Kennedy shook her head; the simple thought of not killing gave her a sense of dread. "It seems boring." She laughed with mirth and slowly got out of the pool. "My mom used to say that good girls go to heaven, and that bad girls go everywhere in expensive cars." Willow wrapped the towel around the young brunette and led her back inside her house.

The pair walked into the living room and Kennedy looked around some more while Willow started a fire. Her brown eyes landed on the large portrait that was above the fireplace. The woman in the painting was beautiful and the vampire felt a pang of jealousy.

"Who's she? Your mom?"

Willow looked away from the fire she had worked on and looked at Kennedy. "She is my love. My world. My everything."

The other vampire sighed heavily looking at the burning fire. "Vegetarian and in love. Why me? Why is it always the ones I like?"

Willow looked a bit shocked and decided it was best to change the subjected. "Why don't you tell me where you're from?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "Nosy. From my mother's womb, where do you thin?" Willow kept quiet and waited for the girl to continue. "You know, I have, like a sixth sense for tragedy."

Willow looked curiously at Kennedy, but continued to keep silent. "Everyone I like comes with baggage. What's yours?"

Willow stood up slowly and looked at the painting of her beloved Tara. "Three hundred years ago, a vampire killed my wife along with our unborn child." She paused a moment as flashes of that night came to the forefront of her memories. She took a breath and looked away from the painting. "That same bastard turned me into this. Angelus."

Kennedy was shaken with fear at the mention of her sire. "Did you say Angelus?"

Willow looked at her and finally understood that Angelus was also responsible for Kennedy's fate.

* * *

><p>The young brunette sat in the theater room looking at the very strange contraption around her arm. "This doesn't make any sense. You don't kill anyone for blood, yet you feed on it? Where does all this come from anyways?"<p>

"From a blood bank."

Kennedy closed her robe around her a bit more, "Yeah, see that's no fun. You're like those vegetarians who eat soy bacon, meat of I don't know what, and tofu tuna."

Willow smiled, "I feed without hurting anyone."

"We've been hurt a lot too." The brunette made a pouting face.

Willow kept a firm gaze on the younger vampire, "Yes, but it doesn't give us the right to let ourselves go."

"Enough with the cryptic life lessons Red." Kennedy eyed Willow with much curiosity, "Why don't you take me out instead while there's still some night left?"

The redhead rolled her emerald eyes and asked in silence why she was the one to deal with the immature vampire. Kennedy took off excited to get dressed while Willow shook her head and couldn't help, but laugh at the whole situation. Here she was over three hundred years old thinking she was alone and now she has to coexist with a vampire with the brain of hormonal teenager.

Both vampires changed into more "fitting" clothes for going out. The night was calm and cool and as they both strolled through Green Oaks Park Willow had a thought. Kennedy seemed to have no guidance at all in regards to her immortal existence. She seemed to go day by day with no real purpose. Therefore, like any Good Samaritan, well vampire, she took it upon her to guide the young immortal. And here was Willow, an hour later arguing about "vegetarian" diet.

"Come on Red, I don't like getting fed by needles. I like it natural, like it's meant to be. You know, warm blood pouring after a thrilling hunt, or hell if you're lazy, just catching any unsuspecting moron. Don't tell me you don't miss biting a damsel's soft neck." Kennedy softly shouldered the redhead and raised her eyebrows.

Willow grimaced and sighed a bit looking at the brunette, "Please. This is an addiction. We can control it and prove to be better than our bloodlust."

Kennedy sauntered off looking back at Willow, "Yeah, if _you_ want to. _I _don't."

The redhead didn't like losing arguments and Kennedy proved more stubborn than she expected. "What if I told you that you'll feel better _after_ you stop killing?"

The young vampire burst out laughing and looked at Willow, "I don't think you feel better. In fact you look broody," she paused and looked Willow up and down, "And you seriously need to get laid."

Willow felt that if she were human she would blush. Kennedy grabbed onto the street light and looked around; she was getting thirsty with all the blood talk. She spotted a young man on a park bench deep in his own world and turned to Willow who gave her a disapproving look."

"Come on. Please. "Kennedy pouted and made pleading eyes to get her way, but Willow wouldn't budge. "Let me kill that one. Just that on and that's it."

"God you're hopeless."

"Hey! Even those with a death sentence are allowed their last meal. I mean look at him. He's obviously miserable and unhappy. Don't you see? I'm doing him a favor."

"No."

"Okay, what can a poor bastard like him be doing alone the park, in the middle of the night? And thinking doesn't count."

Willow had no answer, but she refused to let Kennedy kill the poor bystander.

"Come on Red please! I'm the best thing that could happen to him. Plus he'd die at the fangs of a sexy vampire and feed my appetite."

Willow went after the younger vampire who was determined to get her next meal. A terrible feeling came over Willow and she ran faster to catch Kennedy. When she had her within reach, she pulled her close and whispered, "Kennedy, please…don't do this."

"Let go of me!" For the first time since their meeting, Kennedy's voice was threatening.

A familiar male voice grabbed their attention. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's not an everyday pleasure finding…" Warren looked between both vampires with even more disgust, "a couple, doing their…thing."

One of Warren's men pulled a silver device which he opened releasing a burst of daylight, causing both Kennedy and Willow to cover their eyes. Losing focus, both were surrounded by more hunters and Kennedy went into a panic trying to runaway while Willow through her attackers as far away as she could. Watching the commotion unravel, the young man at the park ran away from the conflicting scene. Warren saw how helpless Kennedy truly was and lunged at her with a silver stake, Kennedy screamed grabbing Willow's attention. The redhead ran towards her and quickly disarmed Warren and throwing him into the nearest tree. Seeing that none of their attackers would be getting up any time soon, Willow grabbed Kennedy and ran leaving the park and their attackers behind.

Warren lay on the grass groaning in pain and gasping for breath. He knew he lost his targets and his blood began to boil. Filled with rage he stood up despite the pain and watched his men get up from their positions as well.

"Damn it! Let's go! Let's go!" he yelled, "We can let those demons get away!" Warren took one last look behind him and quickly made his way to the nearest vehicle to continue his hunt.

* * *

><p>Faith was left behind at the apartment again. Warren had been acting very strange since arriving here. The whole situation didn't sit right with her. First they are called over a priest's run of mouth and now Warren is obsessed with petty things like another priest's choice of literature and nightly confessions. She still couldn't see how this warranted a slayer and The Council's intervention. She was still trying to figure out what was so important about the redhead that from the pictures he plastered on every wall.<p>

She kicked her boots off and sat on the edge of her guest bed staring at the phone on the nightstand. Faith was always down for some action, but there was no action. The way she saw it, this was a big waste of time. She could be out there in Beijing, Lima, Cairo, somewhere in the world slaying real demons instead of being here chasing imaginary demons. To make matters worse she was confined to the room she was given until she was needed.

"This is getting ridiculous." She whispered to herself, following her gut instincts and grabbing the phone dialing overseas. The line rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Harris, I need to speak to His Excellency."

* * *

><p>Two exhausted vampires leaned against the concrete ledge of the bridge they were standing on. Willow looked to Kennedy who looked distraught and confused. "Are you alright?"<p>

The younger vamp shook her, fear solidly clear in her eyes, "Who were those men?"

The redhead leaned her back against the ledge and looked to the night sky, "Relics from the inquisition, you could say…they're…vampire slayers." Kennedy looked at Willow in disbelief as the redhead continued to speak, "They are killer, and they won't be satisfied until they kill the both us." Willow rubbed her temples and continued to speak, "We have to protect ourselves."

Reality started to sink in on Kennedy and her once stubborn resolve began to fade, "I wanted to…thank you...for saving me."

Willow stood silently looking down as Kennedy came closer. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I never thought that…"

"That you could die?" Willow finished for her.

Kennedy nodded in agreement looking embarrassed. "No, not since becoming a vampire," she looked nervous and gathered her words whispering, "I did before though…I wanted to die a few times…My mother…she…"

Willow noticed Kennedy's discomfort at mentioning her mother, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"You earned it though, didn't you?" Willow kept looking down as Kennedy's eyes pooled with tears and she gathered her courage to speak. "My mother sold me. She sold me to Angelus. He took me by force, but my body wasn't enough for him…so he claimed my life too…and turned me into this."

Willow grit her teeth, she couldn't even imagine how hard it must've been for Kennedy so she kept silent and kept listening.

"He kept me for two days…using me…making me drink his blood…he watched my change enjoying the pain his venom caused me." Kennedy wiped her tears, but didn't stop, "My pain and loss of humanity was his pleasure."

Gathering her wits to remain appearing calm, Willow pulled Kennedy in a gentle hug and whispered, "It's in the past…that's the thing about time…it passes." Willow pulled away once she sensed the other vampire was a bit calmer than before.

"Hey, are you still a widow? You talk about your girl as if she were still alive."

A faint smile crossed Willow's lips and her heart sunk a bit, "She's alive…just…not like us. It's complicated." She ran her hands through her red tresses letting out a deep breath, "I can't be with her anyway…"

"We're like…prisoners? Aren't we? We're prisoners to the night, our bodies, hell our own immortality." Kennedy looked at Willow "It's why we can't fall in love with mortals, am I right?"

The older vampire stayed quiet thinking about the other girl's words. There was so much more to it than that, but still…Kennedy was right.

* * *

><p>Both exhausted vampires were now in Willow's car. The redhead was driving near the dead empty streets of Arlington heading towards Trinity Mills giving the brunette some lesson in moral values.<p>

"Only God has the right to give and take life."

The redhead gave the younger vampire a pointed look to which Kennedy quickly turned away "Don't look at me like that Ms. Vegetarian, deep down I'm not all that bad."

Willow kept talking without veering her eyes off the road, "The problem is that you're still a child."

Kennedy leaned over, "Not so much."

Willow slammed on the brakes as she saw a group of black SUVs block the intersection.

"What the-"

Willow pushed Kennedy back into the seat; "Hold on!" her emerald eyes had caught sight of the night from earlier that evening. She knew he'd be after them, but not so soon. She shifted her car into gear as she heard gunshots. Willow took off burning rubber catching glimpses in her rearview mirror of the SUVs right behind her.

"Willow! What are we going to do? I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry everything will be okay. I'll take you somewhere safe. Trust me." Willow kept her eyes fixed on the road as she switched lanes and in between cars to lose the hunters. The redhead managed to slip away and make a turn into an all too familiar funeral home. She pulled her car to the back and help Kennedy out quickly making their way inside. The late night attendant heard the commotion and came out to see what was happening.

"Ms. Rosenberg…"

"I'm being followed Ethan." The older man nodded and quickly tried locking all the exits.

Willow briskly pulled Kennedy with her through the corridors full of display caskets, and the viewing rooms. "I don't like this place." Kennedy whined.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dead." Willow countered trying to find a place to hide as fast as possible.

Kennedy considered this for a brief moment, "On second thought, I'm more afraid of the living."

"Ethan! Hold them back!" the redhead shouted as she found a room where she and Kennedy could hide. The older man understood and briskly walked to meet the men barging through the front doors of his funeral home.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ethan's tone was not at all respectful. He wasn't one to betray the hand that fed him and gave him the luxurious life he so much enjoyed since he was young.

Warren directed his men to go in various directions and the older man kept a stern appearance silently hoping Willow was in hiding and that she wouldn't be found.

Ethan pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to call the police to escort you gentlemen out!"

"I am the police!" Warren countered.

"You're not an officer! You don't have a search warrant! You just barged in here like a criminal! What the hell do you want here?"

Warren kept ignoring the older man who was following him through each display room he was trespassing. "Tell me what you're looking for!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Warren yelled turning to face a raging Ethan, "You're going to pay dearly for this." Without looking caring Warren pulled out a silver dagger and began flipping caskets open. The brunette had lost his wits and so had his followers as they left each room they stepped into disheveled with caskets laying everywhere.

* * *

><p>Willow and Kennedy were hiding in a steel casket in a hidden room. the redhead brought her finger to her lips motioning the other girl to keep quiet so she could listen for their attackers. "Behave." She simply whispered.<p>

"I am." Kennedy whispered back leaning closer to the redhead in fear, and simply wanting any excuse to be closer to her.

Willow heard steps drawing near and once again motioned Kennedy to remain silent.

* * *

><p>Warren stormed into a private viewing room. A white flower arrangement lay on top of a mahogany casket. He threw the flowers off not caring where they landed.<p>

"Have some respect!" Ethan was beyond enraged with this man's behavior. He had no doubt, Willow would repay him for the damages, but it wasn't about the money. This man walked around as if he was the absolute law and it was making his patience wear thin. When he tried bending down to pick up the flowers off the floor Warren quickly pointed the tip of the dagger to his throat in disapproval.

Warren had a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he backed away and prepared for a surprise attack on whoever was in the casket. He flipped the lid open and plunged his dagger into…nothing. Warren's dark eyes stared in disbelief at the empty casket.

Ethan was silently relieved and looked at the young man, "That's enough."

The brunette wouldn't be told what to do so easily. He grabbed Ethan by the collar and slammed him into the wall with the dagger's edge to his throat. The older man felt more anger towards the lunatic that had him against the wall, than fear of dying.

Warren's men stepped into the room. "There's nothing." The younger man looked at them and back at Ethan, he quickly let go of him and left the room and the funeral home along with his group. Ethan followed far behind and locked the doors to his place of business hoping this night would quickly come to an end.

* * *

><p>Willow listened to the commotion that happened in the nearby room. Judging by the quiet footsteps treading around and the closing doors, Willow assumed it was just them and Ethan at the home. "They're gone." She whispered.<p>

Kennedy looked at the redhead with a glint in her eyes, "Don't we have to stay here?"

Willow nodded slowly and Kennedy took the opportunity to try and steal a kiss from the redhead's lips. Willow turned away rejecting the other girl's attempt at a kiss.

"I promise I won't try to kiss you again."

The redhead looked skeptical, and as she closed her eyes she turned away sensing the other girl trying to kiss her again.

Kennedy smirked at her, "What? I'm a vampire. I'm not all bad, but not good either. So what if I'm a bit of a liar too, right?"

Willow rolled her eyes and turned to the face the other side to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>It was both Buffy and Tara's day off and the girls were sitting in their living room drinking beers. Tara, for one, was trying to drown her disappointment of a redhead that wouldn't stop invading her thoughts.<p>

"Buffy, that's your bottle." Tara slurred.

"I know, I know, but you open it." The petite blonde pouted.

The girls were very intoxicated and Tara looked as if she was very focused in trying to open the beer bottle handed to her. After she took the cap off she handed the bottle to Buffy who started drinking it right away.

"Tare Bear I'm extra focused now!" Buffy shouted as she took a large swig of her beer, "I want to know exactly what happened."

"That woman has no shame…" Tara said drinking some more of her beer giving into her depression, "She goes to my job…and leaves…with another woman!" Tara downed half of her bottle and Buffy leaned in to hug her, "She left with a skanky brunette!"

"Don't let it get to you, sweetie. You'll find someone else worth it." Buffy handed Tara another beer as soon as the other blonde finished her previous bottle.

"If you start with Riley…" the smaller blonde put her hands up in defeat and then picked up her beer bottle.

"So what'll you do now?"

"If Willow…showed up this very moment…crawling on her knees…from Timbuktu…" Tara drank more beer and looked at Buffy dazed, "to beg for forgiveness…I wouldn't give her the time of day!" Tara slammed her beer bottle on the coffee table.

"That's my Tara!" Buffy shouted happy for her friend.

Tara grabbed her bottle and started nursing it, with sad puppy dog eyes, "Unless she has a _really_ good explanation."

Buffy fell backwards onto the couch and smacked herself with a pillow. Tara had it bad; she was in love with the mysterious redhead and there was no steering her from it. The smaller blonde sighed heavily into the pillow, knowing exactly how her friend felt; she felt the same for a woman by the last name of Lehane.

* * *

><p>Warren was sitting in the church's office writing his reports on the previous evening. Andrew was up earlier than usual to please his special guests from the Vatican. He prepared them all a light breakfast and tea. He was staring at Warren intently as the brunette wrote furiously into a leather journal. The blond was so excited to reveal his night's events to his guest that after serving Warren his cup of tea he tapped him on the shoulder. Warren brushed off his annoyance for the other man and listened.<p>

"I saw him myself. I got him out of the church with holy water. He was a vampire."

Warren looked up from his journal. He silently cursed himself for not making Faith more useful in their stay here and for taking most of the group with him. Andrew continued to ramble and Warren did his best to gather the facts of last night's events.

"We're surrounded by those fiends from hell. What I don't understand is-I thought vampires couldn't enter a church?"

Warren found this to be a good question. How could a vampire enter holy ground? Still he didn't want to disappoint the young priest and he quickly came up with a satisfying answer.

"Andrew, demons have evolved though the years. They've become stronger"

"Of course, that makes sense. Thank God you're here though. That way you can get rid of that pestilence. The Vatican sure sent us the best of the best to help us. I want you to know I'm here to serve you and the Vatican."

Warren forced a smile and took a sip of his tea, "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll make sure to mention your efforts in my reports." Andrew beamed at Warren's comment and excused himself. Warren rolled his eyes thinking of his next plan of action.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Tara was doing the first rounds of her shift. She had checked in at the Nurses' Station and walked towards the bronze elevator that would lead her to the upper floors. She stepped into the elevator selecting her next stop when a familiar man's voice startled her.<p>

"Ms. Maclay, I won't take up much of your time." Warren stepped from the shadows in the poor lit elevator scaring the poor blonde who tried to keep herself from showing fear. "I'm sure you're very busy, being a nurse and all."

"Who are you?" Tara asked the question trying to put as much distance between her and the man who she recognized from her ruined date with Willow. "What do you want from me?"

"Exactly thirty-six hours ago, a twenty-five year old man was found dead in an alley." Tara began feeling claustrophobic as Warren leaned closer leaving her nowhere to go, "It turns out that you…have a personal relationship with our main suspect. Now, as of this moment I consider you a victim, from whom I expect total and absolute cooperation."

Tara tried not to stutter. Something about this man scared her and didn't feel right to her. "You haven't shown me any identification. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Ms. Maclay, you seem to be an intelligent woman. Don't ruin your life over carnal desire." The elevator bell announced the first stop, "I'm on a divine mission and believe me when I say I will not hesitate to get rid of anything that gets in my way." The elevator door opened and Warren backed away leaving a shaken up Tara behind almost in tears.

* * *

><p>Willow and Kennedy rose from their hideout after an uneasy sleep. Willow stood carefully adjusting her sleeve while the curious brunette was currently looking at a corpse that was on a prep table. The redhead chuckled a bit when the younger vampire looked away horrified.<p>

"So, what are you going to do? Where am I taking you?"

Kennedy looked a bit nervous as she figured she could dodge the question a bit longer. "I… Well, you can leave me anywhere. I go where the party's at."

Willow stayed quiet a bit, quickly realizing that Kennedy had no one. She herself knew what it was like to be left with nothing. Quickly she made up her mind and smiled at the other girl who seemed quite interested in scalpels.

"None of that, you'll stay at my house." Willow reached for her hand and led her through the back door of the funeral home. Kennedy felt at a loss for words and didn't know what to say.

"D-do you think it's dangerous? Those guys are after me."

"They're after us." Willow corrected. "Besides, they won't ever find us at my house. We'll be safe there for sure. Okay?"

The brunette smiled a bit, a little reassured that her existence wasn't threatened again. "I would feel safe with you even under a bridge."

Willow looked down letting her red tresses hide her eyes. If she was human she would've blushed at the slip of a comment Kennedy has just thrown at her. Still she led the girl through the double doors out back and into the warm night air that welcomed them.

Willow was losing herself in her thoughts again when Kennedy spoke, "You know, I guess I could give the pig's blood, and blood bag thing a try. Maybe I'll end up liking it, right? Besides, it's not like you're going to let me go hunt anyone as long as you're around."

Three SUVs pulled up to a screeching halt blocking the alleyway and all form of exits. Warren stepped out this time he wasn't wearing his usual suite. He was wearing all black and he looked as menacing as ever. Willow tried keeping Kennedy behind her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"No one can hide eternally." Warren smirked as he pulled out a silver dagger.

Willow quickly slipped her keys into Kennedy's hand trying to get her away from all this. "Take the car!"

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you here!"

"Do as I say! Go!" Just as Willow turned away towards Warren she heard her keys clink on the concrete and sound of a faint scream. She'd hoped Kennedy had listened and left, but as Willow turned to look behind her she saw a hunter had cowardly plunged a silver stake through her undead heart that was now protruding from her chest.

Kennedy's body was thrown carelessly and with disgust. The redhead was filled with rage and her emerald eyes became an endless sea of crimson and growled in her fury. Warren tried catching her off guard, but she quickly turned to face him and plunged his own dagger to his left leg and throwing him at the far end of the alley.

Another man lunged at the deadly redhead and she sent him flying into the parked black SUV through the windshield leaving a splattered bloody mess behind. Willow turned to face the hunter who had killed Kennedy and he feebly attempted to stab his stake into her chest, and she quickly caught his wrist crushing it feeling pleasure seeing him screaming in pain. She release the vice grip on his wrist and he cradled his shattered wrist trying to make an escape. The redhead caught up to him and turned him around made him look into her hellish red eyes.

"At least, I won't be a coward like you. You'll get to know who ended your pathetic existence!" she growled and sunk her fangs into his pulsing jugular feeling the man squirm in her grasp as his life slowly left him. Once she drank every last drops of his blood she felt her bloodlust reborn. Her hair turned dark as ebony and her eyes crimson red. She growled to the heavens as her once dormant magic fed from her recent human feeding. Her demon self had awakened. Dark Willow was finally awake after a century of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R, I know I don't deserve it, but show some love, even a little. It works wonders for my writing mood. Dark Willow is here finally! I know, I know…I'm mean. Love you guys see you in Chapter 5!


End file.
